Relationship Contract
by PixiesPie
Summary: Oh Sehun, pria tampan dan seorang dosen muda dengan masa depan cerah. Xi Luhan, mahasiswi super cantik yang sayangnya memiliki prilaku berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya. Keduanya menjalani hidup masing-masing hingga takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka dalam bentuk kekasih bayaran. Hunhan . GS. Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**Relationship Contract**

.

.

Warn : This is GS. If you don't like GS please press back button on your device.

.

.

Annyeong, I'm back *throwconfetti* Kali ini pengen nulis Hunhan story. Ya meskipun didalamnya nanti bakal ada pairs lainnya. I can't say much, semoga suka ya~

.

.

.

Puluhan mata memandang ketiga sosok itu setiap kali mereka melenggang berjalan melintasi halaman Seoul National University. Bagaimana tidak, siapa yang tidak mengenal tiga gadis yang menjadi primadona kampus itu.

Huang Zitao, gadis yang selalu mengambil posisi tengah, gadis tinggi dengan perawakan tak ubahnya seperti model Victoria Secret, rahang tegas, mata kucing, dan bibir tipis yang menggoda setiap pria yang melihatnya. Lalu ada si kecil Do Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat dengan wajah super imut dan pipi tembam seperti bayi. Jika setiap orang akan refleks menggumamkan kata cantik begitu melihat Tao, maka orang-orang akan berteriak gemas melihat Kyungsoo. Yang terakhir Xi Luhan, entah harus seperti apa mendeskripsikan gadis ini. Sangat cantik sekaligus menggemaskan disaat yang sama. Gadis itu tinggi, tidak lebih tinggi dari Tao namun jelas diatas Kyungsoo, tubuhnya tidak ramping sempurna seperti Tao tapi melekuk indah dengan proporsi yang tepat. Wajahnya tidak setegas Tao tidak pula sebulat Kyungsoo. Ia memiliki setiap keindahan dalam dirinya, membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

Ketiga gadis itu masih melenggang santai, tidak peduli dengan banyaknya tatapan memuja dan tatapan benci yang ditujukan kepada mereka. Memuja tentu saja dari pria-pria yang mengagumi mereka, sedangkan tatapan benci diarahkan oleh gadis-gadis lain yang iri akan keberadaan mereka. Perhatian adalah hal yang sudah biasa bagi gadis-gadis itu, mereka tidak perlu merasa tertekan dan gugup dengan semua hal itu.

 _Bugh!_

Langkah ketiga gadis itu sontak berhenti dan memandang ke satu titik yang sama. Tao baru saja ditabrak seorang gadis dan sialnya, minuman yang dibawa gadis itu tumpah tepat di dada Tao. Membasahi bajunya.

"YA! KAU PUNYA MATA TIDAK?!"

Suara Tao melengking tinggi membuat gadis yang menabraknya mengkeret ketakutan. Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas sedangkan Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Tao.

"Ma-maaf sunbae. Aku tidak sengaja" Cicit gadis itu ketakutan.

"KAU MERUSAK BAJUKU!" Teriakannya bahkan tidak sebanding dengan banyaknya air yang membasahi bajunya. "Shut up, Lu!" Tao mendelik kesal pada Luhan diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Aku akan mem-membersihkannya" Tangan gadis itu mulai bergetar membuka tasnya dan mengacau isi dalamnya hingga menemukan sebungkus tissue. Ia mencoba mengelap baju Tao yang terkena air untuk kemudian mendapati tangannya ditepis kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Gadis itu menarik tangannya lagi, mulai merasa benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Sedangkan Tao berbalik menatap Kyungsoo, menujukkan bajunya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo yang mengelap untuknya.

"Hanya sedikit, nanti akan hilang. Ayo, aku tidak mau terlambat" Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak peduli pertengkaran didepannya. Satu-satunya dalam pikiran gadis itu adalah ia akan terlambat masuk dalam kelasnya. Mereka mungkin menyebalkan, tapi hei, Kyungsoo itu mahasiswi rajin.

"Aku belum selesai dengannya!" Tao merajuk pada Kyungsoo dan kembali menatap gadis yang menabraknya. Wajah dan rajukan manja yang diberikannya pada Kyungsoo langsung diganti wajah angkuh begitu berbalik menatap gadis itu.

Luhan yang menatap Kyungsoo -yang menghembuskan nafas panjang- akhirnya mengambil alih. Kyungsoo mungkin terlihat lebih tenang dari Tao, tapi ia tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa berubah mengerikan jika ia mulai merasa terusik.

"Aku akan membereskannya" Luhan menarik lengan Tao, meminta gadis itu mundur sedangkan ia maju menghadap gadis tadi. Ia melirik gelas plastik yang masih ada di tangan gadis itu, masih cukup banyak air didalamnya karena memang hanya sedikit yang mengenai baju Tao.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil gelas plastik itu, membuka penutupnya perlahan dan dengan gerakan perlahan juga menumpahkan air ke baju gadis itu, ditempat yang sama dimana baju Tao terkena air namun kali ini dengan jumlah yang jauh lebih banyak.

Semua yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya, sementara Tao tersenyum puas dan Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi hanya menampilkan raut wajah malas. Sungguh ia harus bergegas ke kelasnya sekarang!

"Mian. Urusannya akan lama jika tidak seperti ini dan salah satu temanku mulai tidak sabar menunggu. Kami akan terlambat masuk kelas, kau tahu. Lagipula aku hanya mempermudahnya untukmu" Luhan berkata santai tanpa sedikitpun raut menyesal di wajahnya. Ia menjatuhkan gelas plastik begitu saja dan mengambil tissue di tangan gadis itu untuk mengelap tangannya sendiri.

"Sudah?" Ia berbalik menatap Tao yang dibalas anggukan puas Tao.

Luhan balas mengangguk lalu meraih lengan Kyungsoo untuk dipeluknya dan kembali berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Tao mengambil waktu untuk tersenyum meremehkan pada gadis yang kini mulai terisak itu sebelum melompat kecil menyusul kedua temannya.

Ya, mereka memang primadona kampus yang terkenal karena kecantikannya. Namun sayangnya kecantikan itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan sikap masing-masing. Terutama Luhan yang memang bukan hanya terkenal karena cantik, tapi juga karena sikap kurang ajarnya.

.

"Kau yakin benar gadis itu orangnya?"

Dua lantai diatas tempat kejadian memalukan itu terjadi, didalam ruang dosen dengan jendela kaca yang langsung berhadapan dengan halaman kampus, seorang pria pucat menatap prihatin kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dahinya berkerut membuat garis-garis di wajah tampannya.

Duduk berseberangan dengan pria itu, seorang pria lain dengan wajah tidak kalah tampan dan telinga lebar menggosok tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia ikut memperhatian kejadian dibawahnya dengan ringisan di bibirnya.

"Hmm, kurasa begitu."

Si pria pucat mendengus tidak percaya, "Dia gadis bar-bar, yang benar saja!"

"Yaah, Baekhyun memang tidak bilang kalau ia gadis yang manis."

"Seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan ucapanmu Park Chanyeol!"

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Kau yang terlebih dahulu meminta bantuan padaku!" Chanyeol, si pria bertelinga lebar memprotes keras.

Oh Sehun, pria pucat, mengalihkan tatapannya dari halaman kampus dibawahnya, "Carikan aku yang lain yang lebih pantas! Katakan pada kekasihmu itu untuk mencari dengan benar!" Perintahnya.

Mulut Chanyeol membulat tidak percaya, "Aku bukan pesuruhmu, Sehun!"

"Kalau begitu jangan harap aku akan meluluskan kekasihmu. Dia sangat bodoh. Ini rencanamu, ingat?"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Jika saja kekasihnya bukan salah satu mahasiswi tempat ini - ya, ia melanggar peraturan, tidak seharusnya dosen dan mahasiswi memiliki hubungan romantis - dan sialnya sedang berada dalam salah satu kelas Sehun yang sangat sulit dan terancam akan gagal, ia tidak akan sudi membantu Sehun.

Oh Sehun, dosen muda dengan wajah tampan dan masa depan yang cerah, plus berasal dari keluarga kaya - ayahnya salah satu petinggi kampus - bercerita padanya tentang masalah yang dihadapi pria itu. Ia sudah mapan dan cukup umur untuk menikah, sayangnya Sehun masih belum memiliki seorangpun yang disukainya. Karena hal itulah orang tua Sehun berniat menjodohkannya dengan salah seorang anak teman bisnis mereka.

Sehun tentu saja menolak hal itu, tidak mungkin baginya menikah dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Namun sayangnya orang tua Sehun tidak peduli, dengan alasan Sehun masih belum memiliki kekasih, mereka tetap memaksa Sehun menuruti kemauan mereka. Saat itulah Sehun bercerita masalahnya pada Chanyeol, sahabatnya. Sialnya bagi Chanyeol, mulut embernya menceritakan hal yang sama pada kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, gadis manis namun bodoh dalam pelajaran itu mendapat sebuah ide yang akan menguntungkannya. Kesepakatan pun dibuat, Baekhyun memberi ide berupa kekasih bayaran yang akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah Sehun. Ia akan mencarikan seorang kekasih bayaran bagi Sehun dengan imbalan Sehun akan meluluskannya pada mata kuliah yang diasuh pria itu.

Satu-satunya yang terpikir dalam otak Baekhyun adalah Xi Luhan. Gadis super cantik yang menurut desas desus bisa digunakan sebagai kekasih bayaran. Jika tidak bagaimana mungkin ia melihat gadis itu bergandengan tangan dengan Kim Jongin di sebuah acara dan beberapa saat setelah itu gadis itu sudah menggandeng Kim Junmyeon.

Sayangnya, setelah mengamati gadis bernama Xi Luhan beberapa saat lalu, Sehun tidak tertarik menggunakan gadis itu sebagai kekasih bayarannya.

"Gadis itu cantik. Orang tuamu akan menyukainya" Bujuk Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng, "Memang cantik, tapi siapa yang akan tahan dengan sikapnya. Ia tidak terlihat seperti gadis baik-baik."

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin ada gadis baik-baik yang bersedia menjadi kekasih bayaran. Justru itulah intinya, Sehun. Kau bisa memintanya bersikap baik pada orang tuamu pada awalnya, buat orang tuamu menyukainya, lalu biarkan mereka melihat sikapnya yang sebenarnya. Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau tidak cocok dengan gadis itu dan memutuskan untuk putus setelah beberapa lama. Kau bisa terbebas dari masalahmu dengan mudah" Chanyeol masih berusaha meyakinkan Sehun.

Bukan itu alasan sebenarnya meyakinkan Sehun, tentu saja. Ia hanya tidak ingin gadisnya kesulitan mencari orang yang mau dijadikan kekasih bayaran. Ada Xi Luhan, dan seharusnya itu cukup untuk membantu gadisnya.

Sementara itu Sehun memijit pelipisnya, ucapan Chanyeol mempengaruhinya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Ia malah semakin tidak ingin jika kekasih bayarannya nanti jatuh cinta dan menempel padanya seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan gadis-gadis. Jika sudah seperti itu akan semakin sulit baginya. Tapi Xi Luhan berbeda, ia tidak terlihat seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba gadis itu.

.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kelas, menatap mahasiswanya satu persatu. Seperti biasa, para pria tidak akan memperdulikannya sementara gadis-gadis akan balas menatap sendu padanya. Tatapannya berhenti pada Byun Baekhyun yang balas menatapnya penuh harap dan memberi tanda dengan matanya kearah Luhan, masih memperjuangkan rencananya. Namun Sehun justru mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Selanjutnya ia menatap ke sudut kelas, pada gadis cantik yang baru saja diperhatikannya tadi.

Luhan balas menatap Sehun, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam pria itu. Jika kebanyakan mahasiswa akan merasa gugup ditatap tajam seperti itu oleh dosennya, apalagi dosen super ganteng yang menjadi pujaan gadis-gadis di kampus, maka Luhan justru membalas tatapan itu tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Perhatikan bukumu, Miss Xi. Tidak ada yang menarik dari wajahku."

Para wanita di dalam kelas itu menahan nafas. Setengah berharap merekalah yang ditegur seperti itu dan setengah lagi merasa akan mati karena malu jika mereka adalah Luhan.

Mata Luhan membola tidak percaya lalu mendengus kesal begitu mendengar dua tawa tertahan disebelahnya. Tentu saja itu kedua sahabatnya, hanya mereka yang berani menertawakan Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tentu, Sir" Luhan membalas tegas, sama sekali tidak terlihat gugup apalagi takut sedikitpun. "Wajahmu memang tidak menarik" Sambungnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Beberapa orang disebelahnya terkikik tertahan mendengar ucapan Luhan sementara gadis itu memperhatikan bukunya dengan wajah malas. Sehun yang melihat hal itu mengerutkan dahinya, mulai merasa tertarik dengan kehebohan tertahan disekitar Luhan.

"Bisa mengulang ucapanmu, Miss Xi? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

Luhan menarik nafas dalam dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Hanya membenarkan ucapan anda, Sir."

Kehebohan disekitar Luhan makin sulit ditahan, terlebih beberapa pria yang mendengar jawaban berani gadis itu. Sungguh ini merupakan hiburan menyenangkan dalam pelajaran Sehun yang terkenal sangat sulit.

Dahi Sehun semakin berkerut, ia benar-benar tidak mendengar apa yang digumamkan gadis itu sebelumnya. Namun menilik dari reaksi yang terjadi di kelasnya, ia yakin sesuatu yang diucapkan Luhan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

Sehun menatap Luhan lama yang lagi-lagi dibalas oleh gadis itu dengan berani. Walaupun benar-benar tertarik untuk tetap menantang Luhan, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya samar. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang dosen dan gadis semacam Luhan tidak pantas untuk mengganggu kelasnya. Ia berdeham kecil, mengalihkan perhatian seluruh kelas agar kembali padanya.

"Ayo lanjutkan!"

Hanya sekitar satu jam setelah melontarkan kalimat itu, Sehun membubarkan kelasnya. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya di meja sambil sesekali mengangguk datar pada beberapa mahasiswi yang menunduk padanya atau kadang terang-terangan mengucapkan doa agar harinya menyenangkan.

Gadis bernama Xi Luhan itu juga tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Gadis itu melenggang santai melewatinya tanpa menunduk sopan atau bahkan peduli bahwa Sehun masih ada di mejanya. Kedua temannya yang berjalan bersamanya juga sama tidak pedulinya pada Sehun.

Perlahan dengungan obrolan semakin berkurang seiring menghilangnya mahasiswa dari kelas itu. Sehun pun sudah selesai dengan barang-barangnya dan berniat keluar dari kelas ketika dilihatnya seseorang berdiri diseberang mejanya. Ia mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Baekhyun ada disana.

"Mr. Oh" Gadis itu mencicit ragu.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas menyiapkan dirinya. Rencananya benar-benar gila tapi ia harus tetap melakukannya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia mengambil kelas yang diajar oleh Sehun dalam mata kuliah yang sama. Ia tidak ingin gagal lagi dan kembali menghadapi Sehun semester berikutnya.

"Chan- ani, maksudku Mr. Park memberi tahu mengenai, ehm, mengenai apa yang kita bicarakan waktu itu."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati, Mr. Oh ini benar-benar dingin.

"Anda ingin aku mencari orang lain untuk, untuk membantu?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, menikmati raut wajah Baekhyun yang jelas tegang dengan jawabannya. Jika Chanyeol tahu ia sedang menikmati mengintimidasi kekasihnya ini, sudah pasti pria itu akan memarahinya.

"Mr. Oh?" Ia mendengar suara Baekhyun lagi, pelan, menyadarkannya dari fantasinya.

"Tidak perlu. Urusi gadis itu untukku."

Walaupun terkejut, Baekhyun segera mengangguk. Padahal mengingat ucapan Chanyeol padanya tadi, ia seharusnya mencari gadis lain yang sesuai dengan keinginan Oh Sehun. Namun jika Sehun justru memintanya mengurus Xi Luhan, dengan senang hati akan dilakukannya. Ini jauh lebih mudah dari bayangannya untuk mencari gadis lain.

Sehun balas mengangguk singkat, "Lakukan dengan cepat, Miss Byun. Aku tidak ingin menunggu lama."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan segera mengurusnya."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang mendapati orang yang dicarinya duduk di kantin kampus. Bukan apa-apa, ia sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan Luhan dan dua teman setianya, ataupun dengan beberapa gerombolan pria yang mengerubungi tempat itu seperti ngengat yang mengerubungi lampu. Ia hanya malas.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang sekali lagi, akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu. Ia berdiri didepan meja Luhan dan teman-temannya, menunggu hingga kehadirannya disadari. Untunglah beberapa pria ditempat itu memiliki respon cepat pada gadis sepertinya.

"Aah, Baekhyunee disini. Kau mencariku?" Kim Jongin, pria yang terlihat paling dekat dan paling sering bersama Luhan, langsung menyapanya dengan nada sok akrab yang membuat Baekhyun mengedikkan mulutnya jijik. Namun setidaknya sapaan Jongin menarik perhatian seluruh kelompok itu pada dirinya.

"Luhan-ssi, aku ingin berbicara denganmu" Baekhyun menatap lurus pada Luhan yang dibalas tatapan datar dari gadis itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan berbicara" Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi bersandarnya di kursi, tidak peduli walaupun Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berdiri disekitarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menawari gadis itu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong didekatnya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah, Luhan memang terkenal sangat menyebalkan dan sialnya ia harus menghadapi hal itu demi masa depannya di universitas ini.

"Berdua saja."

Tao membulatkan mulutnya dengan ekspresi yang jelas dibuat-buat begitu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Omo! Omo! Kau tidak sedang mencoba mengutarakan perasaan pada Luhan, kan?" Ejeknya, membuat kerumunan disekitarnya dipenuhi gelak tawa.

Kali ini bukan hanya Baekhyun, namun Luhan juga mendecak jengah dengan ejekan Tao. Namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikan Tao dan tetap fokus pada Baekhyun.

"Bicara saja atau kau bisa pergi."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang untuk ketiga kalinya. Baiklah, jika nona menyebalkan ini memaksanya, "Jangan salahkan aku nantinya jika semua orang disini mendengar apa yang sebaiknya tidak mereka dengar."

Meskipun tidak bisa menerka apa yang akan dibicarakan Baekhyun, Luhan mulai ragu mengenai hal yang akan dibicarakan dengannya. Jika hal itu merupakan hal memalukan, sudah pasti ia tidak ingin siapapun mendengarnya. Didalam hati ia juga mengingat-ingat, apakah ada hal memalukan yang dilakukannya berkaitan dengan Baekhyun, namun ia gagal untuk mengingat apapun.

Ia mengangkat tangannya cepat saat dilihatnya Baekhyun membuka mulut lagi untuk berbicara. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum menang, Xi Luhan memang terlihat mengintimidasi namun lihatlah, gadis itu ternyata tidak seberani yang orang lain lihat.

"Ikut aku!" Luhan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun, menjauh dari kerumunan teman-temannya dan Baekhyun mengikuti dengan senang hati. Berbicara berdua dengan Luhan memang tujuan awalnya.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan hingga ke sudut kantin dimana tidak ada satu mahasiswa pun. Setelah menarik kursi untuk masing-masing dan menghempas duduk, Luhan berdeham kecil, memberi tanda pada Baekhyun untuk mulai berbicara.

Baekhyun langsung mengerti, "Aku memiliki pekerjaan untukmu" Ujarnya tanpa merasa perlu berbasa-basi dengan Luhan.

Senyum tipis mengejek keluar dari bibir Luhan, "Apa aku terlihat butuh pekerjaan?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun mengabaikan Luhan.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Dengan Kim Junmyeon?"

"Berhentilah bertanya selagi aku masih bersikap baik, Byun!"

"Oh Sehun. Kau mengingatnya?"

Luhan mendecak sebal karena semakin tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun. Entah apa hubungan teman-temannya dengan dosen menyebalkan itu.

"Kau bisa langsung pada intinya, aku tidak suka bertele-tele."

Giliran Baekhyun yang tersenyum tipis, "Aku dengar kau berpura-pura menjadi kekasih dua pria itu."

"Wow, kau ternyata seorang penggosip hebat" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya berpura-pura takjub. Sungguh gadis bernama Baekhyun ini mulai mengikis kesabarannya.

"Tertarik mencoba menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun?"

Melupakan kekesalannya, Luhan justru melongo hebat. Apa yang baru diucapkan Baekhyun? Menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun? Ia mencerna pertanyaan Baekhyun beberapa saat sebelum mulai tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau lucu Baekhyun-ssi. Baiklah, terima kasih atas hiburannya" Ia beranjak berdiri.

Disisi lain Baekhyun mendecak kesal, "Aku serius!" Tambahnya sambil menahan lengan Luhan agar tetap duduk ditempatnya.

Tawa Luhan seketika berhenti dan ia menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan dan aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi dengan siapapun. Jadi sebaiknya akhiri saja pembicaraan ini."

"Mr. Oh sendiri yang memintanya."

Gerakan Luhan kembali terhenti. Apa-apaan ini? Entah Baekhyun atau pria bernama Oh Sehun itu sedang berusaha mempermainkannya.

"Oh ya? Dia menyukaiku?" Tanyanya sinis.

Baekhyun mencibir dalam hati, yang benar saja, apa Oh Sehun sebuta itu menyukai gadis seperti Luhan?

"Entahlah, kau bisa bertanya padanya nanti. Kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak."

Luhan melepaskan pegangan tangan Baekhyun pada lengannya dan berdiri. "Kalau begitu sayang sekali, jawabanku tidak."

.

"Gadis bodoh! Kenapa menolaknya!" Tao menjitak kepala Luhan, membuat gadis yang baru saja menempelkan bibirnya pada mulut botol itu tersedak kecil. Ia menatap Tao dengan delikan tajam.

"Aish, aku bukan gadis murahan!"

"Tapi tetap saja, orang itu Oh Sehun! Kau tidak sadar ya betapa hot-nya dia?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat oleh gadis-gadis dari pria bernama Oh Sehun. Selain menyebalkan dan sok, Luhan tidak bisa lagi memikirkan apa yang ada dari pria itu.

"Tapi mengapa ia bisa tahu mengenai Jongin dan Junmyeon?" Kyungsoo angkat bicara. Setidaknya dari dua teman Luhan, Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang berguna, tidak seperti Tao yang hanya melihat sesuatu dari permukaan.

Luhan mengangkat bahu dan menempelkan lagi bibirnya ke mulut botol, menyesap sedikit minuman dengan alkohol rendah itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Tentu saja dari gosip. Baekhyun itu hanya berpura-pura polos, kau tahu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, "Tapi yang dikatakannya itu benar. Jika kau tidak berpura-pura menjadi kekasih dua pria itu, mana mungkin gosip seperti ini menyebar."

"Dan lihatlah, uri Luhannie menjadi gadis murahan yang bisa disewa sekarang" Tao menambahkan dan tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

Luhan mendelik pada Tao dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan gerakan hendak memukul Tao, membuat gadis itu segera mundur bersembunyi di tubuh kecil Kyungsoo.

"YA! Ulangi lagi ucapanmu!"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Tapi itu benar, Lu!"

"Soo-ya, jangan kau juga" Luhan merengek dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Tapi Baekhyun benar, kau bisa menjadi kekasih bohongan."

"Aku hanya membantu teman, oke?" Ya benar, ia memang pernah melakukannya. Namun itu karena ia membantu teman-temannya. Berawal dengan membantu Kim Jongin ketika menemani pria itu pada acara reuni tahunan sekolah menengah atas. Jongin yang saat itu merasa malu tidak memiliki kekasih mengajak Luhan pergi dan mengakui Luhan sebagai kekasihnya.

Lalu kedua kalinya ketika menemani Kim Junmyeon pada pesta bisnis orang tuanya. Junmyeon yang tidak ingin mengikuti pembicaraan bisnis yang membosankan dan dikenalkan dengan berbagai gadis manja anak rekan bisnis orang tuanya, meminta bantuan Luhan untuk menemaninya.

Hanya dua kali dan sepertinya semua orang menganggapnya gadis murahan. What the hell!

"Cih, membantu dengan ponsel mahal sebagai hadiah, huh?" Tao mengejek lagi.

Luhan benar-benar akan memukul Tao jika saja ia bisa membantah ucapan gadis itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa karena apa yang dikatakan Tao memang benar adanya.

"Itu benar-benar hadiah, aku tidak memintanya pada Junmyeon!" Ia nyaris berteriak didepan wajah Tao.

"Tapi orang lain tidak mengerti, Lu" Kyungsoo mengambil alih sebelum Luhan benar-benar menyerang Tao.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Sudahlah, lagipula sejak kapan kau peduli dengan ucapan orang lain?" Kyungsoo menepuk lengan Luhan pelan.

Luhan mendesah, ia memang biasanya tidak peduli dengan orang lain dan apapun yang mereka pikirkan tentangnya, jadi mengapa ia harus peduli sekarang? Tidak ada alasan untuk peduli. Satu-satunya dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah mencari Baekhyun dan berurusan dengan gadis itu. Jika diingatnya semakin lama, tawaran Baekhyun makin terasa menghinanya.

Ketiga gadis itu kemudian terdiam. Luhan dan Tao sesekali menempelkan mulut botol minuman ke mulut masing-masing, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengaduk lime squash-nya. Well setidaknya ada yang harus tetap sadar ketika mereka bertiga keluar dari bar ini nanti, dan menilik dari minuman yang dipilih kedua temannya, mereka sepertinya tidak berniat untuk mempertahankan kesadaran. Jadi seperti biasa, Kyungsoo-lah satu-satunya yang harus mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Ehm, Lu. Gadis itu sepertinya keras kepala" Kyungsoo yang sedang memutar matanya menatap sekeliling bar langsung berkata ketika mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan memasuki bar, lurus kearah mereka.

Luhan dan Tao serentak mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan senyum miring tercetak di bibir Luhan, "Baguslah, aku jadi tidak perlu mencarinya sendiri."

Baekhyun menuju lurus kearah tiga gadis yang duduk di salah satu meja di bar itu. Luhan itu ternyata benar-benar gadis liar, batinnya dalam hati. Setelah sikap sok yang menyebalkan, ternyata bar juga menjadi kehidupan gadis itu. Dalam hati ia juga mulai merasa ragu mengenai rencananya sendiri, apakah Luhan tidak terlalu berlebihan bagi pria baik-baik seperti Sehun? Tapi ia tidak bisa mundur lagi, tidak jika Sehun sendiri yang akhirnya memintanya mengurusi gadis itu. Lagipula ia sudah mengambil segala resiko dengan pergi ke tempat ini demi Luhan. Jika saja orang tuanya tahu, atau yang lebih parah jika Chanyeol tahu ia pergi ke bar maka habislah dirinya. Jadi ia harus bisa meyakinkan Luhan kali ini, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku baru akan menemuimu" Luhan menyapanya dengan sapaan mengancam begitu ia berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu.

Sayangnya Baekhyun bukan gadis penakut yang mengkeret hanya dengan tatapan Luhan, "Baguslah, lagipula pembicaraan kita tadi belum selesai."

Mendengar itu justru Tao yang mendadak semangat, ia menarik kursi disebelahnya untuk Baekhyun, "Duduklah, kalian bisa berbicara disini. Tenang saja, Luhan sudah menceritakannya pada kami" Ia menyambut ramah dan berkedip pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mendengus tidak percaya dengan reaksi Tao. Gadis itu justru terlihat paling bersemangat dengan rencana ini dibanding mereka semua. Sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya mengulum senyum, ia sudah mengerti dengar sikap Tao.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau!" Titah Luhan ketika Baekhyun baru mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Tao memukul lengan Luhan, "Kita bisa mmbicarakannya lagi."

"Ini bukan urusanmu, panda!"

Tao mendelik pada Luhan. "Setidaknya hargailah Baekhyun-ssi yang susah mengikutimu hingga kesini!"

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat tercengang dengan sikap Tao. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang diklaim paling sombong di geng ini membelanya sedemikian rupa. Ah sudahlah, ia tidak peduli.

"Mr. Oh meminta bantuanmu. Kau tahu kan, bagaimanapun dia dosen kita."

Mulut Luhan melongo mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, "Apa sekarang kau mengancamku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sekali, "Tidak. Aku hanya menawarkan pekerjaan."

"Lalu apa untungnya hal ini bagiku?"

Kali ini Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Kau bisa membicarakannya langsung dengan Mr. Oh."

Bibir Luhan membentuk senyum mengejek, "Cobalah untuk bersikap sedikit lebih ramah dan membujukku dengan lebih baik, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau membutuhkanku."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis tidak kalah sinis, "Sangat percaya diri, Luhan-ssi."

"Apakah aku salah? Bukankah Oh Sehun menginginkanku? Aku satu-satunya kesempatanmu."

Baekhyun menggeram kecil. Sial! Entah bagaimana Luhan bisa membalik keadaan dengan menekannya. Seolah gadis itu tahu ada perjanjian dibelakang ketersediannya menghadapi gadis itu.

"Kau bisa membuat perjanjian yang menguntungkan dengan Mr. Oh."

Luhan mengetuk jari telunjuknya ke dahi, berpura-pura berpikir. "Hanya itu?"

Baiklah, tidak ada cara lain dan Baekhyun juga tidak ingin merendahkan harga dirinya didepan gadis tengik yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Aku bisa menjamin kelulusanmu di kelas Mr. Park."

Mata ketiga gadis didepannya membola dan Baekhyun mengutuk pelan didalam hati. Ia sudah kepalang basah dan Luhan sedikit lebih sulit dari perkiraannya. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan Luhan meskipun setelah ini ia harus menerima amukan Chanyeol.

"Waahh, kau membuatku terkejut, Baekhyun-ssi. Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?" Luhan bertanya takjub. Ia tidak menyangka gadis seperti Baekhyun bisa menjadi kepercayaan seseorang seperti Oh Sehun sekaligus mengatur seorang Park Chanyeol. Entah kuasa apa yang dimiliki gadis kecil itu.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan lagi senyum kecilnya, "Karena itulah, kau cukup menyetujuinya. Aku bukan gadis sembarangan" Sombongnya.

Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun, mulai tertarik dengan tawaran yang ditujukan padanya. "Baiklah, atur pertemuan untukku dan Oh Sehun. Ada banyak hal yang perlu dibicarakan jika ia ingin memakai jasaku."

Luhan bisa mendengar suara Tao yang menyorak kecil dan Baekhyun yang menghembuskan nafas lega meskipun tidak kentara. Menyetujui hal ini sama saja mengakui bahwa ia gadis yang bisa dibayar, tapi pada kenyataannya ia tidak peduli. Persetan dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan orang lain tentangnya, rasa penasarannya tersentuh dan ia harus memuaskannya.

Meskipun kesal dengan nada memerintah yang diberikan Luhan padanya, Baekhyun tetap menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa meyakinkan Luhan, selanjutnya tinggal urusan Luhan dan Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun berdiri, bersiap-siap pergi dari tempat itu ketika Tao menarik tangannya, "Karena kau sepertinya juga kenal baik dengan Mr. Park, apakah menurutmu Mr. Park tidak membutuhkan jasa yang sama?" Tao bertanya centil.

Siku-siku imajiner muncul di pelipis Baekhyun. Pertama, ucapan Tao mengingatkannya lagi bahwa masih ada Chanyeol yang harus dihadapinya setelah ini. Kedua, Chanyeol itu kekasihnya. Chanyeol sudah pasti tidak membutuhkan bantuan seperti itu.

"Ia tidak membutuhkannya" Ia menjawab datar lalu segera berlalu pergi dari bar itu.

.

Sehun tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Luhan yang melenggang santai berjalan kearah mejanya. Sesuai dugaannya, gadis ini berbeda. Bahkan belum apa-apa, Luhan sudah menunjukkan sikap yang ia yakin tidak akan didapatnya dari gadis manapun diluar sana.

Gadis itu membuatnya menunggu hampir dua jam lamanya!

Sesuai ucapan Baekhyun, ia dan Luhan seharusnya bertemu di restoran ini dua jam lalu. Bahkan menurut Baekhyun, Luhan sendiri yang mengatur waktu dan tempat pertemuan mereka ini. Dan lihatlah sekarang, gadis itu melenggang santai setelah membuatnya menunggu. Apalagi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan permintaan maaf seperti yang normalnya dilakukan orang lain. Gadis itu hanya menarik kursi dan kemudian duduk tenang didepannya.

"Tidak kusangka anda sudah menunggu, Mr. Oh. Kukira anda akan tersesat mencari tempat ini" Luhan membuka obrolan dengan nada manis walaupun arti dari ucapannya sama sekali tidak manis. Ia sengaja bermain-main dengan membuat Sehun menunggu. Lagipula Sehun itu seorang dosen, sudah pasti ia pintar. Ia tidak akan tersesat hanya karena Luhan membuat janji disebuah restoran yang letaknya jauh dari universitasnya.

Sehun mempertahankan wajah datar meskipun Luhan sudah mulai menguji kesabarannya. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladeni kelakuan Luhan.

"Baekhyun bilang kau menyetujui pekerjaan yang kutawarkan" Ujarnya tanpa merasa perlu berbasa-basi.

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Saya hanya merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun yang terus memohon."

Sehun tersenyum sangat tipis, harus ia akui Luhan gadis yang berani. "Well, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Pekerjaan itu, tentu saja. Dan beberapa peraturan standar" Ia hampir terkikik sendiri ketika mengucapkan kata-kata 'peraturan standar'. Kata-kata itu benar-benar muncul begitu saja di kepalanya.

Sehun menegakkan posisi duduknya, mulai serius. "Kau hanya perlu diam dan mengikutiku dan tidak membantah apa yang kukatakan. Singkatnya, menjadi kekasih penurut."

Luhan mengangguk, tidak sulit.

"Berapa lama saya harus melakukannya?"

Sehun nampak berpikir beberapa saat, "Mungkin beberapa minggu."

Luhan mengangguk lagi, masih mudah.

"Apakah anda tahu bahwa bayaran saya tidak murah?"

Sehun tersenyum mengejek, "Uang tidak menjadi masalah bagiku."

"Satu lagi. Anda harus meluluskan saya pada kelas anda."

Kali ini Sehun menghela nafas. Ia sudah mengira akan seperti ini. Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun sebenarnya memiliki sifat yang sama, meraup segala keuntungan yang mungkin mereka dapatkan. Jadi ia mengangguk.

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Sekarang saatnya membicarakan peraturan standar yang saya ungkit tadi."

Sehun mengeryitkan dahinya, "Apa itu peraturan standar?"

Luhan mengeluarkan selembar kertas, meletakkan kertas itu diatas meja dan mulai membaca, "Pertama, kontak fisik yang saya izinkan hanya sebatas mengenggam tangan dan merangkul, dan itu hanya diperbolehkan pada saat memang dibutuhkan, bukan setiap saat. Anda tidak berhak meminta lebih daripada itu" Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun yang mulai mengulum senyum, meminta persetujuan pria itu.

Sehun berdeham kecil, sayang sekali ia tidak bisa menyentuh Luhan, tapi tujuannya memang bukan hal itu, jadi ia mengangguk.

Luhan balas mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan membaca lagi, "Kedua, anda tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi saya."

Sehun mengangguk lagi. Lagipula siapa yang ingin mencampuri urusan gadis itu? Maaf saja, tapi Sehun tidak tertarik.

Luhan juga mengangguk dan menggeser kertas yang dibacanya tadi kehadapan Sehun. "Anda bisa tanda tangan disini" Ia menunjukkan tempat yang memang disediakan untuk tanda tangan.

Sehun nyaris tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan Luhan. Ia merasa perjanjian yang dibuatnya dengan Luhan seperti sebuah perjanjian penting. Mereka hanya berpura-pura dekat selama beberapa saat, yang benar saja!

Namun demi menghormati Luhan, ia membubuhkan tanda tangannya di kertas perjanjian itu. Luhan kemudian menarik kertasnya dan tersenyum puas.

"Nah, jadi apa pekerjaan pertama kita?" Luhan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Hanya ada satu pekerjaan sebenarnya, orang tuaku."

Luhan mengangguk tenang, membuat Sehun lagi-lagi merasa sedikit takjub dengan gadis itu. Luhan bahkan tidak terlihat terkejut ketika ia menyebutkan orang tuanya, padahal awalnya ia merasa yakin Luhan akan mengkeret khawatir.

Luhan sendiri bukannya tidak terkejut, hanya saja ia sudah menerka pekerjaan apa yang ditawarkan Sehun padanya. Seorang pria mapan seperti Sehun tidak akan memintanya untuk menemani ke acara reuni sekolah seperti yang Jongin lakukan. Jadi sudah pasti ini adalah urusan orang tua, yah, kurang lebih seperti Junmyeon. Hanya saja kali ini mungkin urusannya lebih serius.

"Baiklah, ini nomor ponsel saya" Luhan menjulurkan secarik kertas berisi nomor ponselnya pada Sehun. "Anda bisa menghubungi saya jika sudah waktunya bekerja."

Sehun menerima kertas itu dan menyimpannya didalam saku kemejanya.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, "Saya permisi, Mr. Oh"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan menahan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Panggil aku Mr. Oh ketika kau menjadi mahasiswiku. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun ketika menjadi kekasihku."

Luhan mengangguk lalu kembali melangkah, melenggang pergi dari tempat itu. Ia sedikit tersenyum dalam langkahnya, jadi sekarang -dalam waktu-waktu tertentu- ia bukan hanya mahasiswi seorang Oh Sehun, namun juga kekasihnya.

Menarik.

.

Di waktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda, Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya sebelum melotot pada gadis yang menunduk dalam-dalam di depannya.

"YA! Lancang sekali kau Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, lalu meraih lengan kemeja Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mianhae, oppa. Aku benar-benar terpaksa."

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

Kali ini wajah Baekhyun benar-benar terangkat menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Oppa"

"Tidak!"

"Aku mohon"

"Tidak!"

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan kemaja Chanyeol dengan sedikit menyentak.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang ingin melihatku membusuk di kelas temanmu itu!"

Chanyeol melongo, bukankah seharusnya ia yang marah saat ini? Baekhyun membuat perjanjian dengan Luhan untuk meluluskan gadis itu pada kelasnya. Persis seperti perjanjian Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Tapi kenapa justru sekarang gadis itu yang merajuk padanya.

Ia melunak, "Bukan begitu, Baekki-ya..."

"Aku benci padamu!"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan meluluskannya."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung mencerah, "Benarkah?"

"Hmmm"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu melompat memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan kedua lengannya, "Saranghae, oppa."

Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya, sungguh wanita memang makhluk terkejam yang pernah ditemuinya.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau yakin sudah benar-benar membuat perjanjian dengannya?" Tao berbisik pelan saat berjalan melewati Sehun ketika keluar dari kelas siang itu.

"Sudah"

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak pernah menghubungimu? Ini sudah satu minggu, Lu."

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh, "Mana kutahu."

"Yak, bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya?"

Kekekah kecil terdengar disamping mereka hingga Tao dan Luhan serentak memutar mata menatap arah kekehan itu. "Kau khawatir sekali, Tao-ya. Bahkan Luhan saja tidak khawatir" Kyungsoo masih terkekeh kecil.

Tao mendengus, "Aku tidak khawatir, hanya penasaran saja. Kekasihnya tidak menghubungi sama sekali" Ia menunjuk Luhan.

"Please, Tao. Itu hanya pura-pura" Luhan memutar bola matanya dan Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja ia kekasihmu!"

"Hanya saat ia membutuhkannya, saat ini kami bukan siapa-siapa."

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan!" Tao membuang muka kesal dan lagi-lagi disambut oleh kekehan Kyungsoo, bahkan kali ini Luhan juga ikut.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Luhan, baby panda" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan bahu Tao.

Luhan mendengus, "Jangan terlalu hanyut kedalam drama di otakmu."

 _Greb!_

Sepasang lengan mengalung masing-masing disebelah bahu Luhan dan Kyungsoo diikuti tubuh yang menempel tepat ditengah-tengah kedua gadis itu.

"Apa Tao menjadi drama queen lagi?" Kim Jongin bertanya santai tanpa mempedulikan kekagetan dua gadis yang sedang dirangkulnya. Luhan hanya memutar bola mata sedangkan Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin dan menyentak lepas dari lehernya.

"Aww appo, Soo."

"Jangan sembarangan merangkulku!"

Jongin merengut dan sebagai gantinya merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher Luhan, "Aku bersamamu saja kalau begitu."

Luhan mengabaikan Jongin dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang menjadi sedikit sulit karena pria yang sedang bergantung di lehernya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, sesosok tubuh tinggi berjalan cepat disebelahnya, menguarkan bau maskulin khas cologne pria yang dibawa angin dari langkahnya. Sosok itu berjalan tenang, tanpa menyapa atau bahkan melihat kepada kelompok Luhan yang berjalan pelan.

Namun bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Luhan sudah tahu siapa yang melintas hanya dengan melihat bagian belakang pria itu. Tubuh ramping tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong rapi. Oh Sehun. Pria yang baru-baru ini membayarnya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan, bahkan setelah perjanjiannya dengan Sehun, gadis itu tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia justru mendengus memandang Sehun yang melintas tanpa setidaknya menyapa atau memandang kearahnya.

.

"Aku tidak akan masuk ke kelas berikutnya" Luhan berkata saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo berdiri. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang di kantin dan seharusnya ada satu kelas lagi yang harus diikutinya setelah ini.

Kyungsoo menahan gerakannya, "Kenapa?"

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan mulai lagi. Kita harus masuk!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak masuk" Tao memukul meja dengan sebelah tangannya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis.

Kyungsoo mendesah keras, "Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan bahwa kuliah adalah hal yang penting?"

Tao beringsut mendekat pada Luhan, "Apa kau yakin dia teman kita?" Bisiknya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Tao!"

Tao terkikik kecil, "Ayolah, Soo. Kali ini saja."

"Tidak. Ayo berdiri sebelum aku menyeret kalian berdua!" Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya memberi perintah. Kedua temannya ini boleh saja menjadi gadis liar dan kurang ajar, tapi ia akan memastikan mereka berdua tidak menyia-nyiakan masa depan di tempat ini.

Tao mendecak kesal namun tetap menuruti ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mungkin memang yang paling kecil diantara mereka bertiga, tapi jika itu menyangkut tenaga, ia dan Luhan tidak bisa melampaui gadis itu. Jadi daripada Kyungsoo benar-benar menyeret dan membuat harga dirinya luntur didepan semua orang, lebih baik mengikuti saja ucapannya.

"Lu?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan, menunggu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Aku akan menemuinya hari ini, Soo."

Kyungsoo dan Tao terdiam beberapa saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Setelah beberapa detik barulah Kyungsoo berbicara lagi, "Oh, apakah hari ini?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Maaf kami melupakannya, Lu. Kau ingin kami menemanimu?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin ketinggalan kelas?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, kita tidak usah masuk setelah ini" Timpal Tao yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah. Kurasa aku akan menghabiskan waktu lama hari ini. Ada yang ingin kuceritakan" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menolak tawaran Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kami benar-benar bisa menemanimu, Lu. Membolos satu kelas tidak akan masalah."

"Tao sangat bodoh, ia tidak akan lulus jika terus membolos" elak Luhan dengan mengarahkan dagunya pada Tao.

"Yak! Kau juga bodoh!" Balas Tao cepat.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku nanti, oke?" Kyungsoo memberi gestur dengan tangannya, meminta Luhan menghubunginya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Pergilah, kalian akan terlambat!"

Kyungsoo balas mengangguk lalu menggandeng Tao untuk berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Sedangkan Tao melambaikan tangannya yang juga dibalas dengan lambaian singkat oleh Luhan.

Suasana tempat itu mendadak hening karena kedua temannya sudah pergi. Apalagi tidak ada Tao yang biasanya selalu mengoceh. Luhan mengaduk dan menyesap minumannya kemudian mengecek jam di ponselnya, sudah saatnya ia pergi.

Gadis itu membereskan tasnya ketika ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja bergetar singkat menandakan ada notifikasi yang masuk. Ia mengambil ponselnya, menyergit heran ketika mendapat sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

 _Sudah waktunya untuk pekerjaan pertamamu. Tunggu aku di gerbang kampus._

Tidak ada nama pengirim, hanya pesan bernada perintah. Awalnya Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung sebelum kemudian ingat tentang 'pekerjaannya'. Ia mengerang keras. Haruskah hari ini? Dari semua hari-hari yang ada Oh Sehun berniat untuk mengganggunya hari ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

 _Saya memiliki kelas siang ini._

Ia mengetik cepat. Tidakkah Oh Sehun itu tahu bahwa ia seorang mahasiswa? Seenaknya saja menyuruhnya!

 _Aku tahu kau tidak masuk ke kelasmu, miss Xi. Cepat bergerak, tunggu aku di gerbang kampus!_

Luhan melongo membaca balasan pesan Sehun. Darimana pria itu bisa tahu ia tidak masuk ke kelasnya? Sontak kepala Luhan bergerak liar dan matanya melihat kesana-kemari mencari-cari kalau saja Sehun sedang memandanginya, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Bahkan tidak banyak mahasiswa di kantin saat ini. Ia kemudian menatap ponselnya lagi, menggerakkan tangannya hingga hampir meninju ponselnya sendiri, berkhayal seolah-olah yang akan ditinjunya adalah Oh Sehun.

Kesal, Luhan berjalan menghentak meninggalkan kantin. Sungguh Oh Sehun sudah mengacaukan rencananya. Tapi yang lebih parah lagi, ia tidak bisa membantah ucapan Sehun mengingat ia sendiri yang sudah menyetujui pekerjaan ini.

Ia berdiri di depan gerbang kampus, berusaha menyurukkan tubuhnya rapat-rapat ke tembok agar terhindar dari sengatan matahari. Namun hingga 10 menit menunggu, Sehun masih tidak muncul. Ia bersumpah serapah dalam hati, mengutuki Oh Sehun yang membuatnya harus kepanasan seperti ini. Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan jika orang melihatnya berdiri seperti ini di gerbang kampus dan ia harus mengalaminya karena Oh-sialan-Sehun itu.

Untunglah tidak lama setelah itu sebuah BMW sport berwarna ebony berhenti tepat didepannya. Kaca mobil itu bahkan sudah terbuka sejak sebelum mobil berhenti sempurna didepan Luhan, menampilkan wajah Oh Sehun yang menjulurkan kepala ke arah jendela, menatap Luhan dari balik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

"Masuklah!"

Luhan mendengus sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan ketika ia baru saja menutup kembali pintu itu, mobil yang ditumpanginya sudah melesat, meninggalkan derum kecil sebagai tanda bahwa mobil itu memiliki tenaga yang kuat. Luhan yakin ia akan terkagum-kagum dengan mobil ini seandainya saja pemiliknya bukan orang menyebalkan yang sudah mengganggu harinya.

"Anda sedang terburu-buru?" Tanyanya ketus saat tubuhnya terhempas ke sandaran tempat duduk ketika Sehun menginjak pedal gas dalam. Ia bahkan belum sempat memakai seatbelt.

"Tidak juga, hanya tidak ingin ada yang melihat."

Luhan mendengus lagi. Tidak ingin ada yang melihat? Ia tidak sememalukan itu. Bahkan ada banyak pria yang antri demi mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Kau berkeringat" Sehun berbicara lagi, mengomentari penampilan Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan didepan mereka.

Mendengar komentar Sehun membuat Luhan mau tidak mau merasakan kekesalannya lagi. Tentu saja ia berkeringat karena terpaksa menunggu lama saat cuaca sepanas ini.

"Hmm" balasnya pelan. Seandainya Sehun bukan dosennya, sudah dipastikan pria itu akan mendapatkan sumpah serapahnya saat ini juga. Untung saja Luhan masih mempertahankan sedikit kesopanan didepan pria itu.

Sementara itu tanpa diketahui Luhan, Sehun diam-diam tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu Luhan menunggunya cukup lama, bagaimana tidak, ia memperhatikan dari dalam mobilnya. Anggap saja sedikit balas dendam untuk kejadian minggu lalu saat Luhan membuatnya menunggu selama dua jam.

"Apakah pekerjaan hari ini akan lama? Saya harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Lihatlah gadis ini, belum bekerja saja sudah melancarkan banyak protes.

"Orang tuaku kembali dari luar negeri hari ini. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

"Apakah akan lama?"

Sehun mendecak kesal, bukankah seharusnya Luhan mengkhawatirkan kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya? Gadis ini justru mengkhawatirkan waktunya dan mulai menguji kesabarannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menjadi kekasih penurut, miss Xi?"

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Oh Sehun minggu lalu, satu-satunya syarat yang diajukan Sehun adalah agar dirinya menjadi kekasih yang penurut. Saat itu ia menyetujuinya tanpa ragu, namun sekarang ia mulai menyesalinya. Jika menjadi kekasih penurut berarti mengikuti setiap perkataan pria itu, maka habislah Luhan.

"Saya benar-benar harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Sehun mendesah, "Jangan berbicara formal, saat ini kau kekasihku. Kau juga tidak perlu berkata apa-apa nanti, cukup ikuti ucapanku."

Sekali lagi Oh Sehun bertindak sesuka hatinya.

.

Hal pertama yang Luhan sadari ketika memasuki rumah Sehun adalah bahwa pria itu sangat kaya. Terlihat dari letak rumahnya sendiri di kawasan elite Pyeongchang-dong. Tentu saja dengan tunggangan seperti yang dipakai Sehun saat ini, tidak mungkin rumahnya berada di daerah biasa.

Disisi lain, Sehun mengamati ekspresi Luhan. Seperti biasa, Luhan selalu membuatnya terkejut, gadis itu sama sekali tidak terpesona atau bahkan menunjukkan sedikitpun minat ketika ia melajukan mobilnya memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Ayolah, setidaknya Luhan menunjukkan sedikit apresiasi pada rumahnya, ayahnya membeli tempat ini dengan harga yang tidak murah.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu rumah. Diraihnya jasnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi mobilnya dan dipandanginya Luhan.

"Ingat, jangan berbicara formal padaku. Aku Sehun, bukan Mr. Oh. Kau mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk malas, "Anda sudah berulang kali mengatakannya."

"Tapi sepertinya kau masih tidak mengerti, tidak ada pembicaraan formal!"

Mata Luhan berkilat kesal, "Aku mengerti. . .Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum sangat tipis, "Bagus, tunggu disini!" Ia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan memutari mobil itu, menuju pintu penumpang dan membukakannya untuk Luhan.

Luhan nyaris tersedak oleh tawanya melihat hal itu. Kesempatan yang benar-benar langka membuat Oh Sehun, dosen paling dingin yang dikenalnya, membuka pintu mobil untuknya seperti seorang pesuruh. Jika saja Tao melihat hal ini, Luhan yakin gadis itu tidak akan berhenti histeris selama berjam-jam.

"Ada sesuatu yang lucu?" Sehun sudah berdiri disampingnya, membuat Luhan menggeleng cepat dan berusaha sekuat tenaga mengontrol tawanya. Untunglah Sehun sepertinya juga tidak memusingkan hal itu, diangkatnya tangan kirinya, mengadahkan telapak tangannya dihadapan Luhan.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Tanganmu. Ini diperlukan."

Luhan mengerti, diangkatnya tangan kanannya dan diletakkannya tepat diatas tangan Sehun, membiarkan pria itu menggenggam tangannya lalu kemudian menariknya berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumah.

Luhan menatap tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan besar Sehun, lalu mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa semua gadis mengelu-elukan Sehun dan berteriak kegirangan jika Sehun menyapa atau bahkan hanya melihat mereka. Karena bagi dirinya, yang saat ini tengah digenggam erat oleh Sehun, tidak ada perasaan apapun selain rasa ganjil bersama seseorang yang nyaris tidak dikenalnya namun berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini.

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Luhan ketika melihat ibunya yang berjalan menyambut mereka. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ibunya dan memeluk wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu. Suasana hangat antara ibu dan anak itu berlangsung beberapa saat hingga sang ibu melihat Luhan yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang Sehun. Melihat ibu Sehun yang memandangnya, Luhan segera membungkuk sopan.

Ibu Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya, "Siapa ini, Sehun?"

Sehun mundur mendekati Luhan dan kembali menarik sebelah tangan Luhan dalam genggamannya, "Luhan, yeojachinggu-ku."

Luhan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memperkenalkan diri, "Xi Luhan imnida."

"Kau tidak pernah bilang memiliki kekasih", Heechul, ibu Sehun menatap putranya penuh selidik.

"Ini kejutan, umma."

Heechul masih menyipitkan matanya memandang Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Sehun menahan nafasnya sementara Luhan balas memandang ibu Sehun. Apakah nyonya-nyonya kaya selalu bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini?

Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena pada saat itu Heechul tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Kau orang Cina?" Tanyanya ramah.

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya. Apakah Luhan orang Cina? Sial, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mencari tahu hal itu sebelumnya. Untung saja ibunya bertanya langsung pada Luhan, bukan pada dirinya.

"Hanya ayahku" Balas Luhan tidak kalah ramah, membuat Heechul terus mempertahankan senyum di bibirnya.

Heechul mengangguk, "Kau cantik" Pujinya sambil mengelus pelan lengan Luhan, membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya. Disebelah kedua wanita itu, Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Selalu mudah dengan ibunya.

"Nah, ayo makan siang. Ayahmu sudah menunggu" Heechul menyambung ucapannya dan berjalan mendahului kedua orang itu sambil meneriakkan pada maid yang berdiri dibelakangnya untuk menyiapkan piring untuk Luhan juga.

Sehun menarik nafas lagi, ibunya memang mudah, tapi ayahnya tidak semudah itu. Ayahnya penuh selidik dan sedikit lebih teliti dibanding ibunya. Ia menarik tangan Luhan yang masih digenggamnya untuk berjalan mengikuti ibunya, namun gerakan terhenti ketika dirasakannya tangan Luhan menahannya. Ia berbalik memandang Luhan.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kesal, "Aku baru saja makan siang!"

"Kau tidak mungkin menolaknya" Dengan kalimat itu Sehun memaksa menarik lengan Luhan hingga gadis itu sedikit tersentak mengikutinya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Oh Sehun berbuat sesuka hatinya.

.

"Jadi kau baru saja lulus dari pendidikanmu?" Leetuk, ayah Sehun, menatap Luhan sambil memotong steak makan siangnya.

Luhan, yang sedang mati-matian berusaha menerima daging didalam perutnya yang sudah penuh, menatap ayah Sehun dan mengangguk pelan, "Ne, saya baru menyelesaikan pendidikan saya."

Demi Tuhan, Sehun benar-benar berbicara sesuka hatinya mengenai Luhan. Mulai dari dirinya yang sudah meluluskan pendidikannya. Yang benar saja, Luhan bahkan terancam gagal di beberapa kelas yang diikutinya. Dilanjutkan dengan pembicaraan mengenai pertemuan pertama mereka disebuah talkshow internasional yang sama-sama mereka ikuti. Andai saja ia boleh tertawa keras sekarang, maka Luhan akan menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa ditengah kekesalannya pada Sehun. Sejak kapan ia tertarik mengikuti talkshow internasional?

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" Leetuk bertanya lagi, terlalu ingin tahu mengenai gadis yang baru saja dikenalkan oleh anaknya sebagai kekasih ini.

Sehun yang sepanjang waktu menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh ayahnya kepada Luhan kali ini hanya bisa terdiam. Ia merutuki dirinya yang lupa menanyakan kepada Luhan mengenai orang tuanya, tidak mungkin ia mengarang sesuatu seperti ini juga. Bagaimana jika ia salah menjawab? Lihat saja tadi, kalau bukan karena pertanyaan ibunya, ia tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa Luhan memiliki darah Cina.

Luhan mendeham kecil, "Mereka ada di Cina."

"Bisnis?" Leetuk lagi-lagi bertanya, membuahkan tatapan tajam Heechul yang diabaikannya dan erangan protes Sehun.

"Appa…"

Namun Luhan tetap tenang, "Ayah saya bekerja di bidang properti."

Leetuk menatap Luhan lama sebelum mengangguk dan mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada makan siangnya, "Habiskan makan siang kalian" Perintahnya pada semua orang yang berada di meja makan.

Luhan menurut dan kembali menatap makanannya. Ia sungguh kenyang dan tidak tahu apakah akan berhasil menghabiskan makan siang keduanya ini tanpa memuntahkannya. Terkutuklah Oh Sehun, ia memandang pria yang duduk disebelahnya itu dengan lirikan tajam, kemudian menyadari bahwa Sehun juga tengah memandangnya.

.

"Datanglah lagi kesini, dan kau bisa memanggil kami eommoni dan ebeoji mulai sekarang. Jangan terlalu serius" Heechul menggosok punggung tangan Luhan.

"Ne eo-eommoni" Luhan mengangguk sopan sebelum beranjak kembali masuk kedalam mobil Sehun yang sudah menunggunya.

"Apa yang umma-ku katakan?" Sehun bertanya saat memandang ibunya yang melambai ketika mobilnya berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas keras, "Kau harus membayarku mahal untuk makan siang yang kuhabiskan tanpa memuntahkannya, aku benar-benar kekenyangan. Dan juga karena aku bisa membuat umma-mu menyukaiku."

"Kau cepat beradaptasi dengan pembicaraan informal ini rupanya" Sehun mengangguk-angguk singkat menilai ucapan Luhan yang sudah berubah informal sepenuhnya.

Dikomentari seperti itu tidak ayal langsung membuat Luhan mengerang kesal. Tadi Sehun memintanya untuk berbicara informal dan sekarang pria itu seolah mengejeknya.

"Anda ingin saya berbicara formal lagi, Mr. Oh?" Tanyanya sinis.

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng, "Panggil aku seperti itu hanya saat kau berada di kelasku."

Wow, hal baru lagi. Oh Sehun hanya memintanya berbicara formal saat ia berada di kelas pria itu. Benarkah pria yang berada disebelahnya ini si dingin Oh Sehun?

"Baiklah" Luhan mengangkat dagunya dengan gaya tidak peduli walaupun ia mengulum senyum tipis.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sehun mengingatkan Luhan, ia melupakan rencananya. Ia melihat ponselnya, masih ada cukup waktu sebelum malam. Jadi gadis itu mengangguk, "Kau bisa menurunkanku disini."

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendri."

"Aku akan mengantarmu, Luhan. Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan tempatnya padaku."

Luhan terdiam lalu mengangguk. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut dan menyetujui saja ucapan pria itu.

Sehun juga balas mengangguk dan setelah itu Luhan membuatnya kembali terkejut. Gadis itu menggiringnya pergi ke salah satu toko bunga untuk membeli setangkai peony putih. Ya hanya setangkai. Dan sebelum ia sempat bertanya untuk apa bunga itu, Luhan mengarahkannya menuju sebuah bukit di pinggir kota, sebuah komplek pemakaman.

Mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan, ia menelan lagi pertanyaannya mengenai bunga itu. Mereka baru sampai di kaki bukit ketika Luhan memintanya berhenti dan gadis itu turun dari mobilnya.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan datar. Sungguh tipikal Xi Luhan. Awalnya ketika melihat Luhan bersikap didepan orang tuanya, ia salah mengira bahwa Luhan mungkin tidak semenyebalkan yang dianggap semua orang, namun kenyataannya gadis itu memang menyebalkan. Jauh-jauh mengantar hingga ke tempat ini, Luhan bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Belum lagi nada mengusir yang baru saja diberikan gadis itu. Dan sekarang Luhan bahkan berjalan menjauhinya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Seharusnya ia memang pergi, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di tempat ini. Namun Sehun bukan pria pengecut seperti itu. Tempat ini jauh dan sudah dipastikan tidak ada bus yang melewati tempat ini, belum lagi kenyataan bahwa matahari nyaris tenggelam. Jadi ia berdiri bersandar di mobilnya, memandang Luhan yang berhenti di sebuah makam di kejauhan dan duduk berlutut disebelah makam itu.

Cukup lama gadis itu disana. Hampir ketika langit benar-benar kelam, barulah ia berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke arah jalan. Saat itulah ia menyadari Sehun masih berada di tempatnya sebelumnya, menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Kenapa tidak pergi?"

Sehun menarik nafas dalam. Ucapan Luhan selalu berhasi menguji kesabarannya. Ia berdiri menunggu gadis itu dan pertanyaan yang didapatnya terdengar seperti ia seorang pengganggu.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan kalau kau bisa pergi?" Luhan masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun, tenang saja. Sekarang masuk ke mobil agar kita bisa pergi!" Sehun nyaris membentak.

Luhan yang juga tidak kalah kesal dari Sehun berjalan menghentak menuju mobil, tidak lupa menghempaskan pintu sedikit keras ketika ia menutup kembali pintu mobil, membuat Sehun terkejut dan meringis memandang pintu mobilnya.

Keduanya diam sepanjang perjalanan kembali. Satu-satunya saat mereka berbicara adalah ketika Sehun menanyakan alamat rumah Luhan dan gadis itu memberikan alamatnya. Bahkan ketika Luhan turun dari mobilnya, gadis itu masih tidak mengucapkan terima kasih atau bahkan sepatah kata pun.

Sehun memang harus menahan kesabarannya lagi memandang tingkah Luhan, entah apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu kesal. Tapi selain itu, ada hal lain yang mengganggunya. Luhan yang pergi ke pemakaman. Pemakaman siapa yang dikunjunginya? Selain itu ia baru menyadari bahwa Luhan ternyata bukan seperti dugaannya. Gadis itu berjalan lurus ke sebuah apartment mewah di kawasan Nonhyeondong, Gangnam. Jika Luhan tinggal di tempat seperti ini, kenapa gadis itu menerima tawaran pekerjaannya?

Sehun masih bertahan di tempatnya bahkan setelah Luhan menghilang masuk kedalam gedung apartment.

 _Siapa sebenarnya kau, Xi Luhan?_

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

"Uang hasil dari penghasilannya sebagai kekasih bayaran?"

Sehun hanya memutar matanya mendengar pendapat Chanyeol.

"Dia seorang chaebol?"

"Mengapa menurutmu seorang chaebol mau bekerja bersamaku? Dia meminta bayaran mahal."

Chanyeol terpaksa mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sehun, pendapat keduanya terpatahkan.

"Aaah, bagaimana jika ternyata ia simpanan ahjussi hidung belang?"

Mau tidak mau Sehun menyergit mendengar pendapat terakhir Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa membantah untuk yang satu itu karena ia sendiri juga mulai membayangkan hal yang sama didalam otaknya. Tidak ada penjelasan lain yang lebih memungkinkan mengenai siapa sebenarnya Luhan. Otaknya buntu ketika memikirkan hal itu.

"Ugh, kau yakin masih mau berurusan dengan gadis itu?"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat mata Sehun berkilat kesal, "Bukankah kau yang menyodorkannya padaku?"

"Well, aku tidak tahu bahwa ia separah itu. Lebih baik selesaikan dengan cepat urusanmu bersamanya, Sehunah."

Sehun memijit puncak hidungnya sambil tetap berjalan pelan melintasi halaman kampus. Mengabaikan mahasiswa yang menunduk menyapa dua dosan muda itu. Sementara Chanyeol menebarkan senyum ramahnya ke semua orang yang menyapa mereka.

Tidak, Luhan tidak mungkin seperti apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Ada satu hal lagi yang sebenarnya bisa dijadikannya sebagai penguat pendapatnya. Peraturan Luhan mengenai kontak fisik diantara mereka. Jika Luhan adalah gadis seperti yang Chanyeol bayangkan, ia tidak mungkin memberikan Sehun batasan mengenai kontak fisik diantara mereka berdua.

"Tapi dia. . ."

"Lihat itu!" Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya dan menyikut Sehun dengan siku. Dagunya menunjuk satu arah didepan mereka.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, menatap sekelompok mahasiswa yang berjalan kearah mereka. Luhan berada didalam kelompok itu, dengan pria yang merangkulnya mesra. Semua yang berada didalam kelompok juga itu tertawa riuh, tidak menyadari jarak mereka dengan ia dan Chanyeol yang semakin menipis.

Seseorang, gadis manis bermata bulat yang Sehun yakini bernama Kyungsoo, akhirnya menyadari kehadirannya dan mengguncang lengan Luhan, menarik perhatian gadis itu. Luhan tampak terganggu dengan guncangan di lengannya dan menatap gadis disebelahnya dengan wajah heran. Sehun bisa melihat gadis itu memberi tanda samar pada Luhan sebelum kemudian Luhan memutar kepalanya menghadap tepat kearah Sehun.

Keduanya saling memandang sambil tetap melangkahkan kaki masing-masing, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dan Sehun menunggu Luhan, menunggu gadis itu terkejut melihatnya atau mungkin salah tingkah dan melepaskan diri dari pria yang merangkulnya. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi, Luhan justru hanya tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Memandang Oh Sehun didepannya membuat Luhan merasakan dorongan untuk sedikit bermain-main dengan pria itu. Salahkan saja sikap sok pahlawan Sehun beberapa hari lalu yang ingin tahu mengenai kehidupannya. Padahal dengan jelas ia sudah menyuruh pria itu pergi, namun pria itu sepertinya penasaran dengan kehidupannya dan Luhan tidak menyukai hal itu. Jadi tidak ada salahnya sedikit bermain-main, kan?

Ia tersenyum manis pada Sehun, memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sedatar biasanya bahkan setelah ia melemparkan senyum paling manisnya. Dengan langkah yang dibuat lebih menggoda -seperti yang selalu Tao lakukan- ia melangkah mendekati Sehun. Dan ketika jarak mereka hanya sekitar dua atau tiga meter, dibungkukkannya badan dengan hormat, membuat rangkulan Jongin di lehernya terlepas dan ia yakin semua teman-temannya melongo menatap tingkahnya saat ini.

"Mr. Park" Sapanya lembut, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya selama sedetik. Dan kemudian ketika ia menatap Sehun, ditatapnya pria itu dengan binar jenaka yang jelas di matanya.

"Sehun" Sapanya sangat pelan, tanpa embel-embel seperti yang digunakannya untuk menyapa Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Seperti dalam adegan slow motion, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Luhan jelas mendengar sapaan pelan itu dan melongo terkejut. Ekspresi wajah yang tidak berbeda juga terlihat didepannya, Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih tenang dari kedua teman Luhan jelas berusaha keras mengontrol rasa terkejutnya. Lalu ada Sehun, yang meskipun terlihat paling tenang, jelas Luhan bisa melihat kerutan di dahi pria itu selama beberapa detik. Merusak ekpesi dingin dan angkuh yang dimiliki Sehun.

Adegan menegangkan itu berakhir dengan Sehun yang tetap melangkah tenang, mengabaikan sapaan kurang ajar Luhan padanya. Bahkan ia bertindak seperti tidak melihat Luhan yang berdiri dengan kelompoknya. Chanyeol disisi lain hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Kau gila, Lu!" Kyungsoo mendesis di telinga Luhan dan Tao yang tertawa senang melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Wooaah, daebak! Kau mengenalnya, Lu? Kau memiliki masalah dengannya?" Jongin mengoceh heboh.

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali berjalan, kali ini saling memunggungi dengan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri bukannya tidak mendengar kehebohan dari kelompok yang baru saja dilewatinya dan bukannya tidak peduli dengan sikap Luhan padanya, ia menutup mata dan mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Heol, gadis itu.. Woaah, dia kurang ajar sekali! Woaah, aku tidak menyangka dia seberani itu. Dia mempermalukanmu Sehun!" Disebelahnya Chanyeol berkomentar heboh, namun tetap dengan ekspresi tenang. Bagaimanapun ia seorang dosen di tempat ini.

"Diamlah, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak, tidak, aku masih terlalu terkejut. Gadis itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja?"

Luhan memijit puncak hidungnya sekali lagi. Kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut. Tidak, ia tidak akan melepaskan Luhan begitu saja.

.

Kelas itu sunyi ketika Sehun menyelesaikan materinya siang itu. Aura Sehun yang terasa sedikit lebih gelap dari biasanya lah yang membuat hal itu terjadi. Sehun terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya, jika pada hari biasa ia masih membagikan sedikit senyum tipis ketika akan memulai kelasnya, maka hari ini senyum itu digantikan tatapan super datar. Belum lagi matanya yang menyorot lebih tajam dan lebih mengintimidasi daripada biasanya.

Menggoda sekaligus menyeramkan.

Sehun memutar mata menatap ke sekeliling kelasnya, sekali lagi beradu pandang dengan Luhan yang masih tersenyum manis kepadanya setelah gadis itu berhasil membuat harinya terasa buruk. Namun kemudian satu senyum tipis berbahaya terbentuk di bibir Sehun. Jika Luhan bisa membuat harinya buruk maka ia juga bisa membuat hari gadis itu terasa buruk.

Ia memandang jamnya dengan gaya berpikir yang dibuat-buat, "Kita masih memiliki beberapa waktu, bagaimana dengan kuis?"

Ia bisa melihat berbagai tatapan serta seruan protes dari kelasnya, membuatnya kembali menatap Luhan. Namun sayangnya ekspresi Luhan masih tidak berubah, tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapannya.

Sambil terus menatap Luhan, Sehun menambahkan sedikit kejutan pada ucapannya sebelumnya.

"Oral quiz!"

Suara terkesiap memenuhi kelasnya dan ia juga bisa mendengar beberapa bisikan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan padanya. Hampir seluruh mahasiswa di kelasnya bergerak gelisah sekarang. Tidak ada yang lebih membuat mahasiswa cemas dibandingkan dengan oral quiz mendadak.

Tapi kepuasan mengintimidasi itu masih tidak didapat Sehun dari Luhan. Gadis itu masih mempertahankan senyumnya, bahkan kadang tertawa kecil ketika kedua temannya meliriknya dengan tatapan menuduh. Tentu saja hal ini merepotkan bagi Kyungsoo dan Tao, mengingat mereka tidak memiliki perjanjian diluluskan di kelas ini seperti Luhan. Dan mengetahui tingkah menyebalkan Sehun hari ini diakibatkan oleh Luhan, tentu saja Kyungsoo dan Tao merutuki Luhan dengan gerutuan kecil.

"Kau terlihat percaya diri, miss Xi. Mungkin kita bisa memulainya denganmu."

Luhan mengalihkan tatapan dari kedua temannya dan kembali menatap Sehun. "Ya?"

Sehun menatap datar, menyembunyikan senyum meremehkan untuk Luhan dengan sangat baik. "Tidak akan ada pertanyaan. Kau bisa mengulangi penjelasanku sebelumnya. Aku yakin tidak semua orang di kelas ini memahami apa yang sudah kujelaskan."

Seluruh kelas itu senyap, menunggu Luhan memulai penjelasannya dan bersyukur mereka bukan menjadi yang pertama yang mendapatkan kesialan ini.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dengan lagak berpikir dan beberapa detik berlalu sebelum gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

"Saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya, Sir. Saya tidak mengerti."

Kelas kembali terkesiap mendengar jawaban berani Luhan sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian tersenyum konyol pada kedua temannya. Disisi lain Sehun menutup matanya beberapa saat dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Sekali lagi Luhan membuatnya harus menahan kesabaran.

.

Menyadari bahwa Luhan bukan gadis yang bisa diintimidasi dan dipermainkan dengan mudah, Sehun memutar otaknya agar tetap bisa mengajari gadis itu untuk tidak berbuat sesuka hatinya. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa tidak semua orang bisa dipermainkannya.

Dan rencana Sehun itu dimulai ketika Luhan merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar ketika ia sedang menyeruput bubble tea di sebuah kafe, hanya dua jam setelah kelas Sehun berakhir. Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum mendapati nama Sehun tertulis di benda itu.

Hari ini menyenangkan, sungguh. Luhan tidak menyangka semudah itu mengusik seseorang seperti Oh Sehun. Jadi ketika mendapati Sehun menghubunginya, ia merasa semangat lagi. Ia tahu Sehun tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja namun ia juga percaya diri karena pada kenyataannya Sehun tidak sesuperior yang dibayangkannya.

Luhan menggesek tombol hijau di ponselnya dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinga, "Hmmm."

Sehun harus menahan geramannya ketika Luhan bahkan tidak membalas panggilannya dengan sopan. "Dimana kau?"

"Kafe"

"Kau punya pekerjaan. Bergegaslah, temui aku di tempat biasa."

"Apa kita memiliki 'tempat biasa'?" Luhan tersenyum diakhir pertanyaanya. Ia tahu tempat yang dimaksud Sehun adalah gerbang kampus tempat mereka bertemu beberapa hari lalu. Tapi mengganggu Sehun sedikit lagi tidak ada salahnya, kan?

"Ck, kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu."

Tawa Luhan akhirnya pecah. Merdu sebenarnya bagi orang lain, namun bagi Sehun tawa itu terdengar mengejeknya. Untunglah gadis itu tidak berniat mengujinya lebih lama, Luhan menyebutkan sebuah alamat yang tidak begitu jauh dari kampus dan Sehun segera memacu mobilnya ke tempat itu.

Luhan masih tertawa kecil ketika panggilan telepon diputus begitu saja oleh Sehun. "Dia masih kesal" Ia menggoyangkan ponsel didepan Tao yang duduk diseberangnya.

Tao tertawa renyah, "Jika Kyungsoo tahu ia akan memarahimu."

"Aku tidak akan marah" Kyungsoo datang dengan sepotong cheese cake dan minuman di nampan yang dibawanya dan duduk dengan tenang disebelah Tao.

Luhan masih saja tersenyum, "Ini menyenangkan. Membuat Sehun yang menyebalkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Tao mengangguk setuju dan mengangkat dua jempolnya pada Luhan sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih untuk fokus pada kuenya.

"Ayolah, Soo. Ini memang menyenangkan" Tao menggoyang bahu Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, memaksa gadis itu untuk setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Ya, ya, memang menyenangkan. Tunggu saja Sehun membalasmu. Ia tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan!" Setelahnya gadis itu tertawa lepas diikuti Tao, tidak lupa berhigh-five, membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tertawa sekaligus membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe mendelik kearah mereka yang ribut. Beberapa delikan itu hanya bertahan sebentar sebelum kemudian berganti menjadi tatapan memuja ketika memandang tiga gadis cantik itu.

Hanya sekitar lima menit setelah itu, Luhan melambai pada kedua temannya sebelum berjalan santai menuju mobil gelap Sehun yang sudah menunggunya dipinggir jalan didepan kafe. Ia masuk kedalam mobil Sehun, membagikan senyum manis pada Sehun yang bahkan tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. Pria itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan menginjak pedal gas mobilnya.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaan hari ini?" Luhan membuka suara, masih terdengar riang.

"Kita akan membeli baju."

Mata Luhan membulat, "Kau mengajakku shopping?"

"Kau akan menemui ibuku. Pakai pakaian yang lebih pantas."

Luhan spontan menundukkan kepala menatap pakaiannya, "Apa pakaianku tidak pantas?" Suaranya sedikit meninggi.

Akhirnya Sehun melirik Luhan, memandangi gadis itu dari kepala hingga kaki dengan cepat. Kemeja yang dipakai Luhan tadi sudah terlepas dan terletak begitu saja di pangkuannya. Saat ini ia hanya memakai kaos putih berleher lebar dengan lengan super pendek. Memperhatikan lengan dan leher putih gadis itu.

Sehun mengangguk singkat, "Hmm, tidak pantas."

Luhan nyaris meneriaki Sehun sebelum kemudian ia sadar bahwa pria itu hanya berusaha membuatnya kesal. Tidak ingin terbawa permainan Sehun, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, lagipula tidak ada salahnya berbelanja pakaian baru."

"Aku akan memotongnya dari bayaranmu."

"Hei!"

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar protes Luhan, "Ada apa? Pakaian itu untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak meminta membeli pakaian baru."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak ada salahnya membeli pakaian baru?" Dan kalimat itu sukses membungkam Luhan.

Sehun mengulum senyumnya agar tidak terlalu terlihat. Well, siapa suruh Luhan bermain-main dengannya?

.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah Sehun dengan bergandengan tangan. Tentu saja, sandiwara kecil yang dibutuhkan jika mereka ke rumah Sehun.

"Gerah!" Luhan menarik leher baju yang digunakannya untuk mendapat sedikit angin. Bagaimana tidak, baju yang digunakannya saat ini memang lebih pantas digunakan saat musim dingin dan bukannya musim panas seperti sekarang. Oh Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya berhasil memaksanya membeli baju itu. Dengan alasan bahwa mereka sedang bekerja -Luhan diharuskan menjadi kekasih yang penurut ketika bekerja- dan ancaman Sehun bahwa mereka tidak akan keluar dari butik yang mereka masuki jika Luhan tidak mau memakai baju yang dipilih Sehun, akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan mengikuti keinginan menyebalkan pria itu.

Ia bahkan masih ingat bisikan dan kikikan kecil pagawai toko ketika melihatnya keluar dengan baju koleksi musim dingin. Membuat wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan kesal disaat bersamaan.

"Rumahku memiliki pendingin, tenang saja" Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu.

Luhan hanya mendengus, masih terlalu kesal untuk berbicara dengan Sehun.

Keduanya masuk kedalam rumah, mengabaikan maid yang menyambut mereka dan Sehun menggiring Luhan menuju bagian dapur. Benar dugaan Sehun, bau harum yang menguar ke penjuru rumah memberi tahunya dimana harus mencari ibunya dan tentu saja ia menemukan wanita itu berkutat dengan adonan didepannya. Hal ini bagus dan akan menambah seru rencananya.

"Umma" Ia memanggil dan ibunya segera mengangkat kepala, tersenyum menyambut Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kau pulang. Oh, ada Luhan, ayo kemari" Heechul memberi isyarat bagi kedua orang itu untuk mendekatinya.

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan dan sebagai gantinya pria itu berdiri dibelakang Luhan, menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya pada bahu gadis itu dan mendorong dari belakang. Luhan hanya melongo heran sedangkan Sehun tersenyum kecil. Mendorong Luhan seperti ini dibutuhkan sebelum gadis itu mencari cara keluar dari dapur. Sehun yakin gadis seperti Luhan tidak akan tahan berada di dapur.

"Luhan ingin bertemu dengan umma" Ujar Sehun setelah berhasil mendudukkan Luhan di salah satu kursi di konter dapur. Mengabaikan tatapan protes Luhan atas ucapannya.

Heechul memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun namun tetap tersenyum ramah, "Kalau begitu kau datang disaat yang tepat. Kau suka muffin?"

"Ne, eomeoni."

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang sedikit terkejut. Eommoni? Ia harus mengakui kehebatan Luhan. Hanya sekali bertemu dan gadis itu sudah berhasil memanggil ibunya dengan panggilan eomeoni.

Heechul melirik Luhan dan tersenyum kecil, "Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Eh?" Luhan heran sebelum kemudian sadar bahwa yang dimaksud ibu Sehun adalah baju yang dipakainnya.

"Hmm, Luhan flu" Suara berat mendahului jawabannya diiringi usapan lembut pada kepalanya. Ia menoleh kesal pada Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang yang menjijikkan.

"Oh dear, apa sekarang kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah usapan pelan di pipinya dan Luhan segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun. Terkejut mendapati ibu Sehun yang baru saja mengusap wajahnya lembut.

"N-ne eomeoni."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi, kalian bersenang-senanglah!" Sehun beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

Kedua wanita yang mendengarnya menoleh menatap Sehun heran.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan, aku akan menjemputmu nanti" Sehun menatap Luhan. Berusaha tidak tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang tiba-tiba panik. Gadis itu menggeleng samar, memohon pada Sehun dengan puppy eyes-nya, membuat Sehun tiba-tiba gemas menatapnya.

Sehun juga menggeleng samar, kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Luhan dengan ibunya. Ketika akan membelok keluar dari dapur, ia menyempatkan diri menatap kembali kepada Luhan yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

.

Empat jam setelah Sehun meninggalkan Luhan bersama ibunya akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Empat jam dirasanya cukup untuk mengajari Luhan untuk tidak bermain-main dengannya. Apalagi sudah mendekati malam dan Sehun tidak ingin Luhan bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ibunya mungkin bisa menerima Luhan dengan baik, namun ia masih ragu membiarkan Luhan berada disekitar ayahnya yang terkenal kritis.

Ia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah tanpa seorangpun menyambutnya. Suasana rumahnya juga terlalu hening sehingga Sehun penasaran apa yang dilakukan ibunya kepada Luhan. Namun kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, ada cukup waktu sebelum ayahnya pulang dan ia sudah merasa gerah, jadi mandi sebentar tidak akan masalah. Ia urung melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, tempat ia meninggalkan Luhan beberapa jam lalu, dan justru melompati tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sehun tidak mengambil waktu lama untuk mandi, tidak sampai 15 menit setelah itu ia kembali melompat tangga untuk turun ke lantai dasar rumahnya. Badannya sudah jauh lebih segar dengan jeans dan kaos dan rambutnya yang masih terlihat basah. Suasana rumahnya masih tidak berbeda, masih tetap hening.

Baru saja ia memutuskan untuk mencari ibunya dan Luhan di dapur, sebuah teriakan dari ruangan itu mengejutkannya sehingga ia melompat berlari. Ia menjeblak masuk kedalam dapur ketika satu teriakan lagi kembali terdengar, namun kali ini justru terdengar seperti sebuah tawa.

"Kyaaa, kyeopta~" Ibunya berdiri dengan sebuah nampan besar ditangan, membawa nampan itu ke konter dapur tempat dimana Luhan menunggu dengan antusias. Keadaan dapur sudah berbeda dengan saat ia tinggalkan tadi, konter dapur dipenuhi dengan berbagai benda yang berserakan. Mulai dari tepung hingga cokelat dan beberapa benda lain yang tidak bisa ia identifikasi. Singkatnya, dapur rumahnya yang biasanya rapi dan bersih kali ini terlihat berantakan.

Keadaan kedua wanita disana juga tidak lebih baik. Ia tidak melihat Luhan memakai baju yang baru dibelinya tadi, gadis itu hanya memakai kaos putih yang tadi disebutnya tidak pantas. Lalu baik baju ibunya dan baju Luhan kotor oleh tepung, cipratan cokelat dan lelehan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti adonan kue. Wajah dan rambut Luhan juga tidak luput dari hal-hal itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Ia berjalan mendekat, memandang nampan yang diperhatikan dengan antusias oleh ibunya dan Luhan ternyata berisi cookies berbagai bentuk lucu yang ditaburi choco chips.

Kedua wanita itu serentak menatapnya, membuatnya merinding dengan senyum manis yang diberikan keduanya. Kemana perginya tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Luhan padanya tadi? Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri menghadapi amukan Luhan.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kami membuat kue" Jelas ibunya. Sedangkan Luhan memilih mengabaikannya dan sibuk menghias kue-kue yang baru dipanggang itu.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur hingga matanya menangkap tumpukan muffin yang berencana dibuat oleh ibunya tadi. Sepertinya muffin bertambah menjadi kue-kue lain.

"Karena inilah aku menginginkan anak perempuan. Anak sepertimu tidak akan bisa diajak melakukan hal menyenangkan seperti ini!" Ibunya berbicara lagi, menarik kembali perhatian Sehun.

Mendengar ucapan ibu Sehun, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari kue dan tersenyum menggemaskan pada wanita itu, membuat Heechul tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit gemas kedua pipi Luhan dan menambahkan tanda dari adonan di pipi Luhan.

Sehun mengamati interaksi itu. Tubuhnya menegang dan ia tiba-tiba merasa jengah.

"Sudah malam, kuantar kau pulang!" Sehun mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit keras hingga ibunya dan Luhan memandangnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Kalian harus makan malam dulu."

Sehun menggeleng mendengar ucapan ibunya dan Luhan hanya menatap kedua orang itu bergantian dengan wajah heran.

"Kami akan makan malam diluar" Sehun membalas cepat dan memegang lengan Luhan, menarik gadis itu turun dari kursinya.

"Tapi kuenya. . ."

"Ayo ambil barang-barangmu" Ia menginstruksikan Luhan yang hanya menurut, masih dengan wajah bingung.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membungkus kuenya!" Heechul berteriak kesal pada Sehun karena telah menganggu kesenangannya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, setelah Luhan membersihkan wajahnya dan membawa bungkusan kue di tangannya, ia membungkuk kepada ibu Sehun yang masih terlihat sedikit kesal. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri menyiapkan mobilnya.

"Hari ini menyenangkan, sayang sekali bocah itu mengganggu kita" Heechul menunjuk Sehun yang berjalan ke mobil dengan dagunya.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih eomeoni."

"Hmm, datanglah lagi dan kita bisa melakukan hal lain Lulu."

Senyum Luhan perlahan menghilang dan wajahnya terlihat tegang mendengar panggilan ibu Sehun untuknya. Ia mengangguk kaku, terlalu tegang untuk menjawab lagi ucapan ibu Sehun.

"Nah, pergilah. Ia terlihat tidak sabar" Heechul mengangguk menatap kebelakang punggung Luhan, tempat Sehun sudah menunggu didalam mobilnya.

Luhan mengangguk lagi dan berjalan menuju mobil Sehun.

Keduanya tidak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun masih terlalu jengah dengan keadaan yang baru saja dilihatnya dan Luhan juga terdiam. Senyum dan tawanya bersama ibu Sehun menghilang tidak bersisa.

Untunglah Sehun masih mengingat tempatnya mengantar Luhan tempo hari. Begitu mobilnya berhenti didekat apartment Luhan, ia menunggu gadis itu untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Namun Luhan masih tidak bergerak bahkan setelah beberapa detik.

Sehun menatap Luhan heran, menyadari bahwa gadis itu melamun.

"Luhan? Hei Luhan, kita sudah sampai" Ia mengguncang pelan bahu Luhan hingga gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh. Terima kasih" Balas Luhan pendek dan keluar dari mobilnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan, menunggu Luhan menghilang kedalam apartment sebelum ia pergi.

.

Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi ketika ia pulang, karena itu ia mengendap masuk kedalam rumahnya, sebisa mungkin menghindari bertemu siapapun hingga ia sampai kekamarnya.

Rencananya hampir berjalan sempurna dan ia sudah hampir meraih kenop pintu kamarnya ketika pintu itu lebih dulu terayun membuka dari dalam. Sehun nyaris melompat terkejut mendapati ibunya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa yang umma lakukan di kamarku?"

"Meletakkan beberapa camilan. Cepat sekali kau pulang, bukankah kau ingin makan malam diluar?"

"Tidak jadi" Sehun berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan berniat menutup pintu.

"Sehunah"

Sehun hampir saja mengerang mendengar panggilan ibunya. Ia batal menutup pintu kamar.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada, Luhan merasa lelah dan ingin langsung beristirahat" Jelas Sehun cepat. Ia sedikit lega mendapati ibunya mengangguk.

"Sehunah"

Lagi-lagi ibunya memanggil dan Sehun menutup matanya sesaat.

"Apa lagi umma? Aku ingin istirahat."

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa umma senang kau membawa Luhan hari ini. Tadi benar-benar menyenangkan."

Sehun mengangguk kaku. Sungguh ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang berhubungan dengan Luhan dari ibunya.

"Kau dan Luhan terlihat baik. Kau tidak ingin membuat hubunganmu menjadi lebih serius?"

Sehun kembali menutup mata sesaat untuk menenangkan dirinya. Inilah yang berusaha dihindarinya dari tadi. Ia tidak bodoh untuk bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi ketika melihat interaksi antara Luhan dan ibunya tadi. Dan sejujurnya hal itu membuatnya ketakutan. Ia tidak merancanakan hubungan pura-puranya dengan Luhan menjadi sejauh ini.

"Ummaaa" Sehun merengek pelan tanda protes pada ucapan ibunya.

Disisi lain Heechul tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, baiklah. Umma tidak memaksamu" Wanita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan sikap menyerah dan berjalan mundur meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Luhan jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang dibayangkannya, bahkan ketika gadis itu tersenyum menggemaskan seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, Luhan masih berbahaya. Ia tersenyum sendiri menyadari Luhan telah mengalahkannya telak hari ini tanpa bisa ia balas sama sekali.

Sekali lagi Luhan membuatnya terkejut. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa diprediksi. Gadis angkuh dan menyebalkan seperti Luhan ternyata berubah menggemaskan bersama ibunya. Bahkan perkiraannya bahwa Luhan akan tersiksa terkurung bersama ibunya di dapur ternyata tidak terbukti. Hal itu bisa dilihatnya dari setoples cookies lucu berbagai bentuk buatan ibunya dan Luhan yang terletak di nakas disebelah ranjangnya.

Luhan terlalu membuatnya penasaran dan Sehun mendapati dirinya mulai tertarik dalam pusaran gadis itu. Hal yang seharusnya tidak ia biarkan karena ia juga menyadari bahwa semakin ia tertarik, maka keadaan akan semakin sulit bagi dirinya sendiri.

 **TBC**

Annyeong~ baru sempat ingat meninggalkan author's note di chapter ini. Sebenarnya karna ada beberapa review yang nanya mengenai karakter Luhan atau Sehun di ff ini. I just wanna let you know, bukannya nggak mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan readers. Cuma kalau dijawab nanti ceritanya jadi nggak bikin penasaran lagi. Jadi readers tunggu aja ya, nanti di ceritanya semua pertanyaan readers akan dijawab.

Thanks for reading and leaving review *chu*


	5. Chapter 5

Luhan bahkan belum sepenuhnya terjaga ketika membuka pintu apartmentnya pagi ini. Jika saja tamu yang memencet bel apartmentnya sedikit lebih sopan Luhan mungkin akan mengabaikan saja bunyi bel itu, namun sayangnya tamu itu sepertinya tidak mengerti mengenai kesopanan. Lima menit terakhir bel apartmentnya berbunyi tanpa henti dan membuat Luhan terpaksa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu.

Luhan juga sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak bisa menebak siapa yang bertamu ke apartmentnya pada pagi akhir pekan. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran gadis itu adalah bagaimana caranya mengusir tamu itu agar ia bisa kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Karena itulah ia luar biasa terkejut mendapati Sehun berdiri didepan pintunya.

Oh Sehun berarti urusan yang panjang dan lama dan Luhan tidak membutuhkan itu. Jadi ia mendorong pintu apartmentnya lagi, secepat ia bisa untuk menutup pintu. Sayangnya Sehun lebih cepat, sebelah kakinya bergerak menahan pintu apartment Luhan.

Sial!

.

Sehun menahan senyumnya yang hampir terbentuk. Ia duduk nyaman di sofa empuk Luhan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu, sebaliknya justru hal itulah yang membuat senyum Sehun hampir merekah.

Rambut panjang Luhan yang biasanya tertata cantik hari ini mencuat kesana kemari, pipinya menggembung karena menahan kesal dan bibirnya membentuk satu garis lurus, dugaan Sehun karena menahan teriakan yang akan disemburkan Luhan padanya. Belum lagi matanya yang sepertinya dimaksudkan untuk memelototi Sehun, namun gagal karena mata itu merah dan sayu menahan kantuk.

Siapa lagi yang bisa melihat Luhan dalam kondisi kacau seperti ini? Karena itulah Sehun sedikit berpuas diri.

"Darimana kau tahu rumahku?"

Keinginan Sehun untuk senyum menghilang, ia menghembuskan nafas, "Ini ketiga kalinya kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama."

"Karena itu jawab pertanyaanku!" _Paboo!_

Luhan menahan kata terakhir untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun Sehun pasti akan lebih menyusahkannya jika ia mengeluarkan kata itu.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengantarmu ke tempat ini dan hanya perlu sedikit ini untuk mengetahui unitmu" Sehun mengetukkan telunjuknya ke pelipis dengan gaya sombong.

Luhan mendengus dan didalam hati bersumpah akan menuntut pengelola gedung karena membocorkan informasi unit apartmentnya kepada orang lain dengan mudah.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Luhan bersedekap, semoga saja Sehun tidak akan menyusahkannya.

"Akhir pekan bukan berarti kau libur dari pekerjaanmu, Luhan."

Sial!

Sehun tersenyum menang, tentu saja ia bisa melihat raut wajah Luhan ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Luhan sendiri menutup mata menahan kekesalannya. Ia baru pulang dini hari dan efek dari segelas entah cocktail apa yang ditawarkan Jongin padanya semalam jelas membuatnya ingin berada lebih lama di tempat tidur. Tentu saja Sehun akan datang untuk mengganggunya.

"Hei, Lu! Kau tidak tidur kan?"

Luhan membuka lagi matanya dan mendapati Sehun menjentikkan jari didepan wajahnya.

"Tidak!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya karena semakin kesal. "Apa kita perlu ke rumahmu sepagi ini?"

"Tergantung"

"Apa?"

"Tergantung apakah kau ingin ke rumahku sepagi ini."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Apalagi yang direncanakan Sehun kali ini? Sungguh, Luhan pusing dan tidak ingin berbelit-belit.

"Katakan saja apa maumu Sehun!"

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar tidak menahan senyumnya. "Tidak ada, lakukan apapun yang kau mau, aku hanya akan menemanimu."

Dan Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya.

.

Sehun mendesah kesal. Rencana brilliant yang tiba-tiba terpikir olehnya tadi malam sekarang tidak terasa benar-benar brilliant. Salahkan otaknya yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran terhadap Luhan sehingga tanpa berpikir panjang ia muncul di apartment sang gadis pagi ini dengan keyakinan ia bisa mengikuti Luhan seharian dan mengetahui lebih banyak mengenainya.

Sayangnya ia lupa bahwa Luhan itu menyebalkan.

Senyum puasnya melihat wajah terkejut Luhan tidak bertahan lama karena tanpa diduga Luhan kemudian balas tersenyum, mengatakan bahwa ia menjetujui pekerjaannya hari itu kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia berencana tidur seharian.

Sehun mendesah sekali lagi. Mungkin ia menggunakan kalimat yang salah pada Luhan. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan kalimat 'lakukan apapun yang kau mau' dari mulutnya karena Luhan benar-benar melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya, tanpa peduli bahwa Sehun duduk sendirian di sofanya dengan sekaleng kopi dingin yang diambil Luhan dari kulkasnya sebelum melenggang santai masuk ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Desahan Sehun nyaris menjadi geraman. Tidak ada yang meminum kopi dingin untuk sarapan!

Sehun menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya. Baiklah kalau begitu berarti rencananya tidak berjalan lancar tapi setidaknya ia tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Mungkin Sehun tidak bisa memaksa menguntit Luhan namun lihatlah apa yang didapatnya? Luhan mengurung diri di kamar, meninggalkannya bebas berkeliaran di rumah gadis itu. Sehun mengangguk optimis, setidaknya ia bisa memuaskan sedikit rasa penasarannya sebelum pergi dari apartment Luhan.

Jadi Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah perlahan mengitari apartment Luhan. Sesuai dugaannya, Luhan tidak mungkin menerima pekerjaannya karena membutuhkan uang yang ia tawarkan, apartment gadis itu saja jelas cukup mewah untuk seorang mahasiswa biasa. Apartment Luhan juga terasa terlalu sepi, sepanjang Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mengitari tempat itu ia tidak menemukan orang lain. Sehun bahkan dengan berani membuka ruangan-ruangan di apartment Luhan. Sebuah kamar lain yang terlihat seperti kamar tamu, toilet dan ruangan yang sepertinya digunakan untuk menyimpan buku-buku dan berbagai CD dengan sound system besar, mirip seperti ruang kerja. Apartment Luhan juga lumayan rapi, tentu saja dengan mengenyampingkan Xbox yang terletak di lantai di bawah televisi, baju Luhan yang tersampir di sofa dan beranda kecil Luhan yang anehnya dipenuhi banyak bunga. Sehun juga memperhatikan foto-foto yang tersusun rapi didekat sofa. Kebanyakan foto Luhan bersama teman-temannya. Luhan sepertinya tidak tinggal dengan siapapun dan Sehun diam-diam menarik nafas lega, tidak ada yang aneh sejauh ini. Luhan terlihat normal.

Pintu kamar Luhan tiba-tiba terbuka dan gadis itu keluar, membuat Sehun cepat melangkah mundur dari foto-foto Luhan yang sedang dilihatnya. Luhan terlihat segar sehabis mandi dan matanya menyipit curiga menatap Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun tertangkap basah namun ia berdeham dan segera mengalihkan pertanyaan Luhan. "Kukira kau tidur."

Luhan melangkah mendekati Sehun. "Ya, seharusnya aku tidur jika kau tidak membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dan membuat kantukku menguap."

Sehun nyaris bersorak dalam hati, sepertinya rencananya tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan?"

Luhan mendengus mendengar kata 'kita' dari mulut Sehun namun tidak membantah.

"Aku lapar. Bertanggung jawablah dan belikan aku sarapan."

.

"Jadi kau tinggal sendiri?"

Luhan mengangguk, mengabaikan Sehun yang masih mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling apartmentnya. Ia lebih memilih menyuapkan potongan besar galbi dan kimchi ke mulutnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, kesal karena Sehun mengganggu harinya, Luhan meminta Sehun membelikannya sarapan rumahan tradisional Korea.

"Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan akhir pekan?"

Kali ini Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Apapun yang kuinginkan."

"Apa yang kau inginkan hari ini?"

Luhan mendecak kesal. Ada apa dengan Oh Sehun? Datang mengganggu dan sepertinya benar-benar berniat mengekorinya hari ini.

"Aku ingin galbi-mu? Kau tidak mau memakannya?"

Luhan menunjuk potongan daging jatah Sehun dengan sumpitnya dan menatap Sehun penuh harap.

Sehun tertegun, tatapan Luhan itu jelas juga belum pernah diberikan gadis itu padanya. Ia terdiam sedetik sebelum kembali sadar.

"Kukira gadis sepertimu tidak akan pernah meminta makanan orang lain."

Luhan tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sehun, ia menggoyang-goyangkan sumpitnya tidak sabar. "Kau mau memakannya tidak?"

"Makanlah"

Sehun mendorong piring kecil berisi potongan daging itu kearah Luhan yang langsung disambut dengan suka cita oleh gadis itu. Setelahnya Sehun memperhatikan Luhan menghabiskan makanannya hingga mangkuknya benar-benar bersih.

"Kau benar-benar berniat mengikutiku?"

Sehun tersadar ketika Luhan berbicara. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia terlalu serius memperhatikan Luhan.

"Ehm. Ya, seperti yang kukatakan."

Luhan mengangguk, "Dan pekerjaan macam apa itu?"

"Antisipasi. Kau lihat kita hampir ketahuan ketika Appa dan Ummaku bertanya mengenaimu. Kuputuskan untuk setidaknya mengenalmu sedikit untuk menghindari resiko itu."

"Kau lupa dengan syaratku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencampuri hidupmu, aku hanya ingin tahu."

 _Aku terlalu penasaran._

"Kau bisa bertanya saja padaku apa yang ingin kau ketahui."

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak, kau bisa saja berbohong. Aku perlu melihatnya sendiri, tapi mungkin nanti aku akan bertanya padamu."

Mulut Luhan membulat, apa Sehun baru saja mengatakan ia pembohong?

"Kau!"

"Ada apa?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari mangkuk sarapannya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makanannya.

Luhan menahan geramannya. Apa Sehun memang selalu berkata tanpa memikirkan akibat ucapannya? Mulut pria itu benar-benar perlu disaring.

Seringai menyebalkan kemudian terbentuk di bibir Luhan. Baiklah jika Sehun memaksa untuk mengikutinya. Akan diberikannya apa yang diinginkan pria itu.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan hari ini."

Sehun memajukan wajahnya menatap Luhan. "Baik. Ayo lakukan."

.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa Luhan dan melemparkan vacum cleaner dari tangannya. Pelipisnya penuh dengan keringat setelah membersihkan debu di hampir seluruh sudut apartment Luhan.

"Sehuunn, kau melewatkan yang ini!"

Teriakan Luhan terdengar di belakangnya dan Sehun segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. Gadis itu berdiri dengan pembersih kaca di tangannya.

"YA! Kau mengerjaiku, kan? Kau sengaja melakukannya!"

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya -sok- polos mendengar gerutuan Sehun. "Aniyo. Aku memang berencana membersihkan rumah hari ini dan kau datang dan berkata akan mengikutiku, jadi-"

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi!"

Sehun kembali memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan dan gadis itu terkikik geli. Ia meletakkan pembersih kaca di dapur dan mengambil sebotol air dingin di kulkas dan meletakkan air dingin itu didepan Sehun.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak memaksa kau melakukannya."

Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa nyaris menggeram lagi begitu mendengar ucapan Luhan. Gadis ini benar-benar licik.

"Aku tidak mau bersih-bersih lagi. Katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya!"

Luhan tersenyum cerah, "Minum airmu, kita akan melakukan hal selanjutnya."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menyipit curiga menatap Luhan. Kalimat Luhan terdengar mencurigakan dan ia yakin gadis itu masih memiliki banyak rencana menyebalkan didalam otaknya.

"Eeii, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku pastikan kali ini akan menyenangkan."

Menyenangkan dalam versi Luhan ternyata pergi berbelanja. Hal standar sebenarnya karena tidak ada gadis yang tidak menyukai kegiatan berbelanja. Dengan alasan ia kehabisan persediaan, maka Luhan menyeret Sehun ke sebuah supermarket besar, memilih apapun yang dibutuhkannya dengan riang sementara Sehun mendorong troli untuknya.

Sehun awalnya menolak gagasan mendorong troli itu, namun kemudian Luhan melompat ke sebelahnya, melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sehun. Membuat Sehun terkejut dan merasakan dadanya berdebar aneh.

"Aku sedang bekerja, kan? Saat ini aku kekasihmu, kan?"

Sehun menggangguk ragu, tidak bisa menangkap maksud pembicaraan Luhan. Namun kemudian ia mengerti ketika gadis itu menunjuk pasangan lain didepan mereka.

"Lihat itu, aku yakin mereka itu sepasang kekasih. Kau lihat, pria itu mendorong troli untuk kekasihnya."

Sehun menghela nafas berat, sepenuhnya mengerti maksud Luhan.

"Apa kau tega membiarkan kekasihmu mendorong troli sendiri? Kau tidak mau orang-orang menyebutmu lelaki yang tidak gente, kan?"

Jadi disinilah Sehun, mendorong troli sementara Luhan memilih barang-barang yang akan dibelinya. Namun setidaknya mendorong troli jauh lebih baik daripada Luhan yang memperdayanya untuk membersihkan apartment.

Kegiatan berbelanja selesai cukup cepat dan bahkan Sehun dan Luhan telah berada di apartment gadis itu lagi. Luhan selesai menyusun beberapa barang yang dibelinya sebelum menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di sofanya.

"Apa berbelanja tidak menyenangkan?"

Sehun mendengus, "Berbelanja itu untuk wanita."

Luhan terkikik kecil, ia kemudian melihat jam di ponselnya, "Masih belum terlalu sore dan aku rasa aku benar-benar memiliki sesuatu yang pas untukmu."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, kau mengerikan!"

Luhan terkikik lagi, "Tidak, kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh. Kau akan menyukainya."

"Hmm"

"Tunggu disini!"

Luhan melesat masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa tumpuk buku.

"Ayo mengerjakan tugas."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ia mengambil tempat di lantai di sebelah kaki Sehun dan menjatuhkan buku yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Sementara itu Sehun hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah terkejut.

"Serius, Lu! Kau benar-benar memanfaatkanku. Aku tidak percaya kau menghabiskan akhir minggumu dengan mengerjakan tugas kuliah."

Luhan menatap Sehun, masih dengan senyum lebarnya, "Aku mengerjakan tugas, Mr. Oh. Memangnya aku bisa lulus jika tidak mengerjakannya?

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh baiklah, baiklah. Aku memang biasanya tidak mengerjakannya di akhir minggu. Tapi tugas-tugas ini sulit dan kau ada disini dan kau jenius dan aku berpikir kenapa tidak meminta bantuanmu saja. Kau lebih suka aku mengerjakannya sendiri daripada mencontek tugas Kyungsoo, kan? Lagipula kau sendiri mengatakan akan mengikuti apapun yang kulakuan hari ini dan aku sudah mengatakan aku melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan."

"Kau mengerjakannya dengan bantuanku, tidak dengan kemampuanmu sendiri."

"Apa itu berarti kau akan membantuku mengerjakannya? Benarkah?"

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar nada antusias Luhan, ia yakin gadis itu sengaja melebih-lebihkannya.

Tapi mungkin Luhan benar, duduk di apartment Luhan dan membantu gadis itu menyelesaikan tugasnya terdengar lebih baik daripada membersihkan rumah atau bahkan berbelanja sekalipun. Jadi Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai membantu Luhan mengerjakan tugas.

.

Sehun pulang agak malam. Tugas-tugas Luhan ternyata tidak main-main dan banyak. Satu jam terakhir sebelum pulang saja Sehun bahkan menuliskan contekan untuk Luhan karena gadis itu sudah tertidur dengan kepala yang ditumpukan pada meja. Entah karena kasihan atau karena tahu tugas-tugas itu cukup berat untuk Luhan, Sehun menuliskan jawabannya setelah sempat menyentil pelan dahi Luhan yang sedang tertidur.

Sehun tersenyum sendiri menyadari bahwa rencananya kali ini gagal lagi. Entah bagaimana Luhan dapat membuatnya mengikuti kemauan gadis itu. Membersihkan apartment, menemani berbelanja dan bahkan membantu Luhan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Sementara ia malah tidak terlalu banyak bertanya pada gadis itu mengenai apa yang ingin diketahuinya.

Seharusnya Sehun menerima tawaran Luhan untuk bertanya saja mengenai apa yang ingin diketahuinya. Ia akan mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya. Namun Sehun mendapati dirinya tidak menyesal. Memang banyak yang belum diketahuinya tapi dibalik itu ia mendapatkan hal lainnya.

Seharian bersama Luhan membuat Sehun merasa mengenal gadis itu lebih banyak, bukan mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan didalam otaknya, namun diri Luhan secara keseluruhan. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan tidak selalu bersikap brengsek seperti yang sering dilakukannya di kampus atau bahkan ia tahu bahwa Luhan ternyata suka tertawa dan tersenyum. Ia tahu bagaimana gadis itu menggerutu atau bagaimana wajah gadis itu ketika tertidur.

Dan Sehun menyadari, harinya yang diisi dengan membersihkan apartment, mendorong troli dan mengerjakan tugas tidak terlalu buruk. Sebaliknya, harinya mungkin sedikit menyenangkan.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar lalu menatap ummanya yang sedang bersantai di sofa.

"Hmmm"

"Kemana saja hari ini? Sudah makan malam?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku makan malam bersama Luhan."

Senyum menggoda muncul di bibir ummanya, "Menyenangkan sekali. Kencan seharian, eh?"

Sehun tersenyum kikuk mendengar pertanyaan ummanya.

"Kurasa begitu."

 **TBC**

Annyeong, I'm back. Hehehe

I'm really sorry for a very late update. Tiba-tiba kehilangan semangat nulis jadi baru sekarang bisa posting lagi. Maaf juga kalau chapter yang ini agak pendek. Hehe

Yang kemaren pm dan review nanyain kapan cerita ini dilanjut, I'm doing this for you.


	6. Chapter 6

'Kencan' tidak sengajanya selama seharian dengan Luhan jelas membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat mengganggu gadis itu, apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Luhan tidak benar-benar bisa menolaknya. Sehun mendapati dirinya selalu berusaha bersama dengan Luhan dengan alasan untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya terhadap gadis itu.

Hanya saja Sehun tidak menyadari kalau terkadang ia tidak menanyakan atau mencari tahu apapun tentang Luhan ketika mereka bersama dan ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa sikap menyebalkan dan dengusan kesal Luhan setiap kali ia mengganggu gadis itu mulai memudar setelah beberapa minggu.

Tidak satupun dari mereka berdua menyadarinya. Namun tentu saja yang lainnya bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo dan terutama Tao jelas tersenyum mendapati Luhan kerap kali hilang bersama dengan Sehun dengan berbagai alasan. Sehun juga hampir setiap hari menjadi objek pembicaraan diantara mereka. Hubungan Luhan dan Sehun yang membaik dengan cepat membuat Tao -entah kenapa- nyaris tersedak oleh rasa puas

Agak sedikit berbeda, Chanyeol justru mengerutkan dahi tidak suka setiap kali nama Luhan menyentuh gendang telinganya maupun sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu yang juga menyangkut dengan Sehun. Sayangnya, akhir-akhir ini hal itu hampir terlalu sering terjadi.

Tanggapan berbeda pun diberikan oleh dua objek pembicaraan. Luhan biasanya akan menggoyangkan tangannya menunjukkan semua itu hal remeh namun tak urung bibirnya tetap membentuk senyum. Sementara Sehun hanya akan memutar matanya tidak peduli namun dengan detakan jantung yang sedikit berbeda dari ritme normalnya.

Kyungsoo dan Tao akan mengangguk paham setiap kali Luhan berkata akan pergi bersama dengan Sehun. Disisi lain Chanyeol akan menatap Sehun khawatir mendapati hampir setiap pertanyaannya dijawab dengan tambahan penjelasan 'bersama Luhan' atau 'dengan Luhan'. Berkali-kali Chanyeol mencoba membicarakannya dengan Sehun, namun berkali-kali juga Sehun seperti menghindari Luhan menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan berhasil membuat orang lain merasa tertarik dan merasa khawatir dalam waktu yang sama.

.

Sehun menatap tumpukan kertas-kertas di mejanya sebelum menghembuskan nafas berat. Berhari-hari melalaikan pekerjaannya membuat tumpukan kertas itu semakin tinggi. Tapi tidak masalah karena Sehun sudah membulatkan niatnya untuk menjajah kertas-kertas itu hari ini, bahkan ia bersedia lembur demi melihat mejanya yang kembali rapi esok hari.

Tidak sampai ponselnya berbunyi.

Sehun menatap benda itu, setengah tersenyum dan setengah kesal melihat nama yang terpampang di ponselnya.

Xiao Lu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Kau sudah selesai? Aku menunggumu."_

Sehun menghela nafas, Luhan lah alasan mengapa mejanya dipenuhi tumpukan kertas dan sepertinya gadis itu masih berniat menambah tinggi tumpukan pekerjaannya. Ini jugalah alasannya setengah kesal mendapati Luhan menghubunginya.

"Xiao lu. . ." Ia memulai.

 _"Berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu! It's Xi! Namaku Xi!"_

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya mendengar gerutuan Luhan. Padahal gadis itu tidak pernah protes setiap kali ummanya memanggil dengan nama itu, bahkan nama panggilan itu berasal dari ummanya, namun Luhan akan meneriakinya setiap kali Sehun memanggil dengan nama itu.

"Baiklah nona Xi, pekerjaanku sangat banyak hari ini."

 _"Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan eomoni"_

Hal ini bukan pertama kalinya dan Sehun tidak terkejut lagi. Luhan dengan cepat menjadi kesayangan ummanya yang sejak dulu memang menginginkan anak perempuan. Dan seingatnya kedua wanita itu memang berjanji untuk melakukan sesuatu lagi ketika terakhir kali Luhan mengunjungi rumahnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau ingin dijemput? Aku bisa meminta supir umma untuk menjemputmu"

 _"Tidak, kau yang akan mengantarku!"_

"Tapi pekerjaanku benar-benar banyak, Lu. Atau kau bisa membawa mobilku, bagaimana?"

Hening diseberang dan Sehun sudah berharap Luhan akan setuju dengan penawarannya. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan sering menunjukkan sikap keras kepala padanya dan meskipun itu cukup menyenangkan, tidak jarang sikap keras kepala Luhan membuatnya susah.

 _"Tidak!"_

Dan Luhan menghancurkan harapannya, membuat Sehun menggeram kecil.

"Berhenti bertingkah dan menyusahkanku, Luhan!"

Diseberang telepon Luhan juga menggeram kecil. Nada rendah dan ucapan sinis Sehun tidak pernah mengganggunya, jangan harap ia akan takut hanya karena Sehun menggunakan nada itu. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi kalau begitu.

 _"Aku akan menghubungi eomoni dan mengatakan kau tidak mau mengantarku!"_

Geraman Sehun terdengar lebih keras, "Tunggu 30 menit!" Kemudian ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan kesal. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia yakin gadis itu sedang tersenyum puas sekarang.

Sehun menyentak salah satu kertas di mejanya dengan kasar, mencoba menyelesaikan berapapun yang ia bisa dalam waktu 30 menit atau Luhan akan menghubungi ummanya dan ia akan lebih kesal karena omelan wanita itu.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sehun melalui mejanya yang berada tepat disebelah meja Sehun pun langsung mendorong kursinya mendekat.

"Gadis itu menyulitkanmu lagi?"

Sehun melirik sebentar pada Chanyeol sebelum kembali pada kertas di depannya. Ia hanya menggumam singkat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Selalu seperti ini. Sehun bukannya tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang berusaha berbicara padanya, hanya saja ia tidak benar-benar siap untuk membicarakannya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.

"Sehun-" Chanyeol mencoba lagi. Membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Sungguh sepertinya semua orang berkonspirasi untuk mengganggu niat sucinya mengerjakan tumpukan kertas-kertas ini. Ia baru saja melupakan niat lemburnya berkat Luhan dan sekarang Chanyeol juga berusaha mencegahnya untuk mencoba mengurangi pekerjaannya sedikit saja.

Untung saja sesuatu yang menarik sepertinya terjadi diluar sana. Ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan jentikan jari, membuat Chanyeol melupakan kalimatnya dan ikut melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Sehun.

Ada kerumunan ditengah lapangan dengan beberapa orang yang berada ditengah-tengah. Awalnya kerumunan itu terlihat kacau, namun setelah mengamatinya lebih lama, Sehun menyadari kerumunan itu berpusat pada dua orang yang sepertinya sedang berkelahi.

Dan salah satu orang itu adalah Luhan.

Sehun tidak mungkin salah karena ketika kemudian ia reflek berdiri dari duduknya, sebelah lengannya langsung dicekal Chanyeol. Sahabatnya itu memandang tajam padanya.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau tidak mungkin turun kesana!"

Chanyeol juga menyadari bahwa gadis itu Luhan, karena itulah ia melarang.

Sehun mendengus dan melepaskan cekalan Chanyeol di lengannya. Bagaimanapun inginnya ia melompat menuju Luhan, ia tahu perkataan Chanyeol benar. Sehun tidak bisa melompat begitu saja kesana dan menarik Luhan keluar dari keributan itu. Jadi ia kembali melirik ke kerumunan dibawahnya, berharap siapapun akan melerai keributan itu.

Saat itulah matanya menangkap satu sosok lain yang dikenalnya, sosok yang menjadi lawan Luhan. Gadis itu berada di posisi membelakanginya sehingga Sehun tidak dapat melihat, namun ketika Luhan berhasil menarik rambut gadis itu hingga ia memutar kepalanya, Sehun lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut.

Dibawah sana, Luhan sedang menjambak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun-nya Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena pada detik berikutnya Chanyeol segera melesat menghilang dari sampingnya.

Sehun nyaris tertawa kasar ketika menyusul Chanyeol. Padahal pria itu yang baru saja melarangnya untuk bertindak gegabah, namun lihatlah kecepatan Chanyeol ketika mengetahui Baekhyun berada dibawah sana. Persetan dengan status mereka ataupun kemungkinan untuk ketahuan. Di pikiran Sehun saat ini adalah secepat mungkin memisahkan Baekhyun dan Luhan sebelum petinggi kampus mengetahuinya dan kedua gadis itu mendapat masalah yang lebih besar. Memisahkan kekasih Chanyeol dan kekasihnya secepat mungkin.

.

"Aww! Pelan-pelan!"

Sehun mengulum senyumnya ketika berhasil membungkam mulut Luhan yang sedari tadi masih mengutuki Baekhyun. Nada tinggi yang digunakan gadis itu mendadak berubah pelan ketika dingin alkohol menggigit luka disudut bibirnya.

"Karena itu diamlah" Sehun masih sesekali menempelkan kapas berbalut alkohol itu ke sudut mulut Luhan.

"Tidak bisa, aku terlalu marah dan- AWW! SEHUN!"

"Kubilang berhenti berbicara"

Sehun berbicara kalem, mencoba untuk tidak menatap wajah menggemaskan Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu menurut diam namun sesekali mendesis perih ketika alkohol dan kemudian salep luka yang dioleskan Sehun membuatnya kesakitan.

"Nah selesai. Padahal kau kuat sekali ketika memukuli Baekhyun tadi, tapi sekarang menangis hanya karena luka kecil"

Luhan merengut mendengar kalimat Sehun. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya heboh, berusaha mengusir genangan air mata yang siap jatuh. Sungguh ia tidak ingin menangis karena cengeng, rasa marahlah yang membuat air matanya mengancam untuk keluar. Emosi dan air mata memiliki hubungan yang cukup kuat dalam diri Luhan.

"Aku kesal!"

Sehun membereskan kotak obat dan meletakkan benda itu menjauh sebelum memutar seluruh badannya menatap Luhan. Keduanya duduk di dalam mobil Sehun yang terparkir disebuah jalan lengang ditepi sungai Han. Setelah berhasil menarik Luhan menjauh dari Baekhyun tadi ia langsung menyeret Luhan, melupakan rencana awal Luhan untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang membuat kau dan Baekhyun saling memukul seperti itu?"

Luhan bergeming, "Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Jadi kau memukuli seseorang tanpa alasan?"

"YAK! Tentu saja ada alasannya dan aku juga dipukuli!"

"Karena itu aku bertanya padamu alasannya"

Luhan mendengus dan membuang muka dengan tatapan jengah, menimbang apakah perlu memberi tahu Sehun atau tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa sebenarnya jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Lagipula Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan kesini sebentar lagi."

Luhan langsung memutar kepalanya kembali menatap Sehun dengan wajah heran. Ia menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Kau menghubungi mereka?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Aku berniat menghubungi mereka, untungnya Chanyeol lebih dahulu menghubungiku" Ia menggoyangkan ponsel ditangannya tepat didepan wajah Luhan, memperlihatkan pesan singkat dari Chanyeol.

Luhan terdiam beberapa detik sebelum meraih seatbelt, memasangnya, dan duduk lurus dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Nanti, setelah kita bertemu dengan mereka"

"Sehuunn!"

Sehun terkekeh geli, tidak ada yang lebih menghiburnya selain membuat Luhan terganggu.

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak mau memberi tahu alasannya padaku"

Luhan mendesis kesal, "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu, sekarang hidupkan mobil sialan ini dan kita pu-"

"Mereka datang"

Luhan melupakan ucapannya yang terpotong dan menatap mobil lain yang berhenti didepan mobil Sehun. Setelah melihat dua orang yang melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kenapa Mr. Park berdua dengan Baekhyun?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Karena Baekhyun kekasihnya, menurutmu apalagi? Ayo turun!"

Luhan melongo heran. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol.

Dasar jalang.

.

4 orang berdiri berhadapan. Sehun yang duduk santai di kap mobilnya. Luhan yang menatap menantang pada Baekhyun yang lebih banyak menunduk dan Chanyeol yang sedikit menyergit menatap Luhan yang mendiskriminasi kekasihnya.

Hanya Sehun yang menyadari betapa menggelikannya keadaan ini. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan berdiri berhadapan dengan sahabatnya sendiri karena dua gadis pengacau yang harus mereka urusi masing-masing. Ia juga bisa melihat dampak perkelahian bar-bar antara dua gadis itu pada Baekhyun yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Luhan. Jika sudut bibir Luhan pecah dan berdarah maka Baekhyun mendapatkan sedikit lebam di pelipisnya. Bedanya, Luhan masih berdiri sombong didepan sang lawan meski beberapa saat lalu merengek akibat luka kecil di bibirnya sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk lemah, jelas sekali sudah menghadapi kekesalan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlebih dahulu membuka mulut, "Tidak ada yang ingin berbicara?" Tanyanya dengan suara dingin.

Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk makin dalam sedangkan Luhan tersenyum sinis.

"Kurasa Baekhyun akan menjelaskannya"

Kedua mata pria yang ada disana memutar menatap Baekhyun begitu mendengar Luhan berbicara.

"Baek?"

Senyum Sehun semakin tidak bisa ditahan. Dari sikap Baekhyun dan wajah penasaran Chanyeol, ia bisa tahu gadis itu sama rapatnya menutup mulutnya seperti yang Luhan lakukan. Sungguh ini hal terkonyol yang harus dihadapinya.

"Dia memukulku terlebih dahulu!" Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mulutnya, mengangkat wajah dan menuding menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

Sementara itu Luhan hanya mendengus, "Aku tidak akan memukulmu jika mulutmu sedikit lebih sopan. Ia mengataiku jalang!"

Luhan menatap Sehun diakhir kalimatnya, menatap Sehun seolah meminta persetujuan Sehun untuk berada di sisi yang sama dengannya. Dan memang Sehun tidak tersenyum geli lagi ketika kedua gadis itu akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Ak- Aku melakukannya untuk membelamu Mr. Oh. Dia bermesraan dengan pria lain."

Luhan menggeleng cepat membantah ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ya, Byun! Kau seharusnya bisa membedakan antara berteman dan bermesraan. Jangan menuduh orang sesuka hatimu!"

"Tapi aku melihatnya, kau bersama Jongin dan dia merangkulmu, kalian seperti kekasih."

"Jongin itu temanku!"

"Tidak ada teman seperti itu, kau bohong!"

"Kau! Bagaimana denganmu? Berlagak polos sementara kau menggoda Mr. Park."

"Aku tidak menggoda Chanyeol!"

"Kau juga jalang!"

Kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan Luhan dengan suara rendah, nyaris berbisik, namun dengan nada meremehkan yang terdengar jelas, membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kesabarannya. Baekhyun baru akan bergerak maju menuju Luhan saat kedua pria yang sejak tadi diam mendengar keributan itu akhirnya bergerak menahan. Sehun segera meraih pinggang Luhan dan menarik gadis itu mundur sementara Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kami mengerti! Aku pergi!" Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah tatapan penuh arti sekaligus kesal kepada Sehun sebelum menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

Tidak sampai semenit mobil Chanyeol menghilang, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih tetap bersandar di kap mobil. Sehun tidak lagi tersenyum, ia duduk tenang dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Luhan masih menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu karena emosi yang terpancing.

Cukup lama dengan posisi seperti itu sampai kemudian Sehun memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu. Ia berdiri dan memandang lurus pada Luhan.

"Masuk! Kita harus bicara."

Lalu melangkah menuju pintu pengemudi mobil.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, sadar bahwa ia berada dalam masalah baru, lalu mengikuti perintah Sehun dengan masuk kedalam mobil.

.

Kali ini mereka duduk berhadapan di meja pantry didalam apartment Luhan. Sehun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, membawa Luhan pulang ke apartmentnya dan menyuruh gadis itu duduk berhadapan dengannya. Segelas air dingin terletak di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau bermesraan dengan pria lain?"

Luhan menarik nafas kesal, ucapan Baekhyun ternyata mempengaruhi Sehun.

"Tidak, sudah kukatakan bahwa Jongin temanku."

"Baekhyun tidak akan berkata sembarangan."

"Apa sekarang kau lebih mempercayai gadis itu daripada aku?"

"Ia membuktikannya, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak percaya."

"Sehuuunn. . ."

"Hmm"

"Aku dan Jongin sudah berteman sejak lama. Kami benar-benar hanya teman."

"Aku juga pernah melihatmu bermesraan bersama pria itu."

Luhan diam, ia tersudut. Hubungannya dengan Jongin memang agak sedikit terlihat berlebihan jika ia mengatakan bahwa mereka teman biasa. Jongin memang sering bersikap sedikit mesra padanya namun benar-benar tidak ada romantisme diantara mereka berdua. Luhan lebih memilih untuk mengatakan bahwa itu tergantung cara mereka berteman.

Sayangnya tidak semua orang memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan Luhan, Baekhyun contohnya. Dan sialnya gadis itu sepertinya berhasil mempengaruhi Sehun hingga Sehun membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis penyelingkuh sekarang. Dan itu membuat Luhan menjadi kesal!

Demi Tuhan, hubungan mereka bahkan tidak nyata.

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau memang kekasihku, Mr. Oh!"

Luhan tahu ia menyesali ucapannya sedetik setelah mulut kurang ajarnya melontarkan kalimat itu. Ia bisa melihat raut terkejut di wajah Sehun selama sedetik. Ia sendiri juga merasakan perasaan terkejut itu.

Berminggu-minggu berada dalam hubungan baik yang melunturkan batas diantara mereka dan sekarang Luhan memutuskan untuk memperjelas batas itu lagi hanya dengan sebuah kalimat singkat. Luhan menunduk dalam-dalam, untuk pertama kalinya menyadari bahwa kalimatnya sudah keterlaluan dan memikirkan perasaan terhina Sehun karena kalimatnya itu. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar peduli pada perasaaan orang lain sebelumnya dan ketika pertama kali ia melakukannya, Sehun-lah yang menerima kehormatan itu.

"Kemarikan surat kontrakmu."

"Eh?"

Sehun berdecak, "Surat kontrak konyol yang kau buat itu, bawa kemari!"

Luhan berpikir untuk membalas Sehun karena menyebut surat kontrak pekerjaan mereka sebagai sesuatu yang konyol, namun demi melihat tatapan tajam mengintimidasi Sehun padanya, gadis itu tetap berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil selembar kertas di laci dan kembali pada Sehun. Sedikit bingung diserahkannya kertas itu pada Sehun yang sudah menunggunya.

Kertas itu berada beberapa detik dalam genggaman kedua tangan Sehun sebelum dirobek menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"YAK! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Luhan berteriak kaget melihat Sehun merobek kertasnya.

"Perjanjian kita batal. Dengarkan perjanjian baruku! Kau akan menjadi kekasihku 24 jam mulai dari sekarang. Bersikaplah layaknya seorang kekasih yang baik, kau tidak dibenarkan lagi bersama dengan pria lain dan mulai dari saat ini aku berhak mengetahui apapun yang ingin kuketahui tentangmu karena itu normalnya yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Kau mengerti?"

Luhan tidak menjawab apapun, terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun dan jantungnya yang berdetak keras mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Aku menganggap kau mengerti. Lagipula aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sehun berdiri cepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan berlalu keluar dari apartment Luhan, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terkejut. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan apartment Luhan dengan jantung yang juga berdetak selaras dengan jantung Luhan.

Lama setelah itu, ketika Luhan sepenuhnya sudah tenang dan kembali memiliki kekuasaan penuh terhadap jantungnya, gadis itu memikirkan lagi ucapan Sehun dan tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

Apakah Sehun baru saja memintanya benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya?

.

Sehun mengerang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Sepulangnya dari apartment Luhan ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mengerjakan lagi setumpuk pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Namun tetap saja, hampir satu jam berusaha berkonsentrasi, Luhan masih merajai pikirannya.

Sehun boleh menyombongkan diri bahwa selama ini ia tidak perlu bersusah-susah hanya untuk mendapatkan wanita disebelahnya. Kebanyakan dari mantan kekasihnya dulu menyodorkan diri padanya dengan suka rela dan Sehun tidak perlu melakukan apapun, bahkan tidak dengan pernyataan cinta karena wanita-wanita itu sudah terlebih dahulu melakukannya untuknya.

Dan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya pada Luhan adalah kalimat pertamanya dalam memiliki hubungan dengan lawan jenisnya. Yang membuat Sehun semakin tidak mengerti adalah karena gadis itu Luhan, gadis yang disangkanya tidak memiliki peluang sedikitpun untuk mendapatkan kalimat seperti itu darinya.

Namun ia sadar bahwa Luhan sudah terlalu menyeretnya.

Berawal dari rasa penasarannya terhadap gadis itu dan akhirnya ketika ia berusaha mengklaim Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri hanya karena ia menyadari perasaan tidak suka ketika nama Luhan disebut-sebut dengan pria lain.

Sehun tahu ini sudah gila. Gadis itu Luhan, gadis yang tidak berada dalam kriteria baik dibandingkan dengan banyak gadis-gadis lainnya. Ia memang mengatakan bahwa ia merubah perjanjian mereka namun ia tidak membantah bahwa hal itu hanya tamengnya untuk bisa mengklaim Luhan. Tapi ia tidak merasakan sedikitpun perasaan bahwa hal yang dilakukannya salah.

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa bekerja dengan tenang saat Luhan benar-benar memenuhi kepalanya.

 _Ddrrttt. . . Ddrrttt. . ._

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya yang bergetar di meja. Benda itu menampilkan nama Chanyeol dan Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

 _"Baekhyun mengamuk dan menangis karena gadis itu, mereka berdua benar-benar kacau, heh?"_

Meskipun sedikit kesal dengan cara Chanyeol mengucapkan Luhan sebagai 'gadis itu' namun Sehun tetap ikut terkekeh kecil bersama Chanyeol.

"Kurasa aku akan melakukan hal sama jika aku berada di posisi Luhan"

 _"Walaupun gadisku melakukannya untuk membelamu?"_

"Well, aku berterima kasih atas pembelaannya, tapi tidak ada yang akan diam ketika seseorang menghinamu."

 _"Benar. Baekhyun mungkin sedikit keterlaluan, tapi setidaknya ia mengingatkan lagi pada kita seperti apa gadis itu."_

Sehun menutup matanya, mulai merasa risih dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang menyebut Luhan sebagai 'gadis itu' untuk kedua kalinya.

"Terima kasih kepada gadismu, aku benar-benar menghargai perhatiannya. Namun biar aku yang mengurus gadisku, oke?"

Sehun memutus panggilan teleponnya setelah itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan cara Sehun menyebut Luhan. Apa ia tidak salah dengar bahwa baru saja Sehun menyebut Luhan sebagai gadisnya?

 **TBC**


End file.
